The Treasure Of Love
by JessyHeick
Summary: This is the continuing from my last story: In love or not. In this there will be, treasure, pirates, Betraying, love and friendsships. This story goes about who you should trust, and what to believe in. Both Jim and Jessica have to face their past once again. And Selaura will get to know how it is to love and to lose... Book 2.
1. A new friend

A year had already passed by. Jessica and her friends had passed the first exams. She had got a B for all her exams and tasks she had made. Jim had, of course got A just like Katyuna and Benjamin. They were all way better at school works then, she was. But even that her grades wasn't that good like her friends, she was happy for her B. She never thought that it would have going that good.

Now it was winter, but even thought they were in the start of January the weather was still warm and clear.

"So how was your vacation?" Katyuna asked Jim.

"Fine, man my mom was so happy about my grades, but even though, I still needed to help her with the Inn."

Jessica couldn't help but laughed. She knew that Jim hated to help out in the Inn. Katyuna asked then Benjamin, who told that he, had been on vacation on earth in New York. He normally lived on a planet named, Uranus.

Katyuna, Jessica and Selaura had only been home on earth, and had been with friends and families. They had even met each other for a week, since it seemed that they lived in the same town. In Calgary.

"Hey by the way, are you ever gonna show me, that place you were talking about?" Benjamin suddenly asked.  
Jessica went silence, she knew what he meant… after their discovery a couple of month before their exams and ending of the first school year. "Well… okay you'll see it today."

"Okay, first you have to promise me, that you never, ever will tell anyone about this place. Got it?" Jessica asked. It was after noon, she, Jim, Katyuna, Benjamin and Selaura had come to see the cave again. They had discovered the cave, and figure out another way to the same place, where they found the treasure map. Normally Scooter was in the cave too, but because the teachers discover their secrets, they told her to take him, with her at the vacation, and lucky for her, she could keep the dog.

"I promise." Promised Benjamin.

"Okay, she took her dolphin necklace and putted into a little hole, the wall open up. Benjamin was speechless, and it didn't help him to talk, when he saw all the gold and silver. He stared at all the shining stuff, but suddenly he felt an elbow in his arm, he then woke up.

"Come on, it's not that you shall see." Katyuna said, and gave him a friendly smile. He smiled back and followed her.  
When both of them were with Jim, Selaura and Jessica, he saw that Jessica was holding a little ball.

"It was this, we will show you."

Benjamin raised an eyebrow. "Haha that's funny, what are you really gonna show me?"

"It's this."

"Aww come on. Are you serious?"

Jessica knew that she couldn't continue, so she took the ball and began to press on some signs, and suddenly the ball opened. There came a lot of green signs, with planets and it showed just were the treasure was.

"Yes. We are serious." Jessica gave a grin.

"This is our little secrets." Told Selaura while she was looking at the surprised boy. He was on his way to the planet, which the map had showed.

"Do you have thought about to travel over to the planet?" Benjamin asked curious. As he looked around, was there no one who wanted to say something about it. Until Jessica then step forward and said:

"I have, I don't know about the others."

"Hey, we want to go!" shouted Selaura. "Right guys?" she looked at Jim and Katyuna.

Jim looked away and Katyuna was looking at Jessica who stared surprised at them.

"I don't know. I mean… I want to, but it could be dangerous." said Katyuna.

"Dangerous? Yes. But you told me that you wanted to go on the adventure, and now you can." Said Jessica with crossed arms.

"And Jim." began Selaura. "You have been on an adventure, and you said that it was great. So why don't you wanna go?"

Jim looked at Selaura.

"It's just… Yes it was great, really… but it was also very dangerous. I could have been killed! And not only me, but also my friends! I won't let it happen again!" and with that walked Jim out of the cave.

Everyone was watching him. Jessica began to walk after him, but she got holding back by hand, it was Benjamin. Jessica looked from, him and back to the output.

Later were Jessica and her friends talking about the map, and that they were agreeing to go, and search for the treasure. After that she decided to go and look for Jim, while the others were talking about the map. She found him on the beach; she saw that the sun was almost going down.

"Hey…" she said slowly. Jim looked up.

"Hi." He said.

"Can I sit?"

Jim nodded and then she sat beside him. There was an awkward silence between them. But after some minutes had past, looked Jessica at him again.

"Jim… what's wrong? You have told me that you want to go, but now you sound more that you are… afraid?"

Jim said nothing.

"You know you can tell me anything. And I heard what you said in the cave."

"Jim, please tell me."

Jim raised himself up and turned around. He was looking worried at her.

"Yes… I'am afraid…" he admitted.

"What are you afraid of?"

"What? What! I'am afraid for that I'am going die or worse… maybe I'm gonna lose my friends."

He walked over to the sea and was looking over the horizon.

Jessica raised herself up and followed him. When she stood on his left side, she laid a calm hand on his shoulder.

"Jim, you know that you will never lose us. You just have to forget the past and look on your future. A brand new adventure! Maybe it won't be that dangerous as you thought."

Jim was looking in Jessica's blue-green eyes. She smiled, and he couldn't help but was smiling back again. He nodded and pulled Jessica into a kiss... After they had let go, was Jim holding Jessica tight in to him.

"Your right. We will do it." Jessica smiled happily.


	2. A new boy

Later where everyone in their own rooms, Jim was still living alone, but Benjamin shared a room, with two other aliens boys. While the boys and Selaura was taking a shower, was Katyuna reading a book about pirates, and Jessica was writing, as they waited on their friends. As they were minding their own business could they hear Selaura singing in the bath. They chuckled.

"What are you doing?" asked Katyuna, Jessica looked up from her notebook.

"I'm writing." She answered.

"Yes, I can see that, but what are you writing?"

"Poems."  
Katyuna raised herself up and looked interested at her.

"Can I hear it?"

"Yes, you can hear my first poem." She said and began to read:

"Whatever I do, is there someone who always get letting down.  
And there is nothing that can changes the way I feel.  
I have lost who I'am. And I can't understand.  
But I'll try and found who I really am."

Jessica looked at her friends who were looking surprised at her.

"This is what some feelings I had, before I came here."

"Wow…" was the only thing, Katyuna could say. "Is there more?"

"Yes, more than you would dream of. But this one is special it's a song I'm working on."

"Can I hear it?"

"Do I have to sing it?"

"You don't have to, but promise me that you'll when you are done with it."

Jessica laughed and nodded.  
"It's a deal. " She smiled and began to read.

"If you feel a hand.  
When you going alone.  
And anything is wrong. I'll be there.

If you feel lost.  
If you feel hurt.  
And you can't return.  
I'll be there.

There is no other, way I can go.  
But you'll go and find the true.  
When I look on your eye, and you look on my.  
And it's what you do. I'll be with you." Jessica smiled and looked at Katyuna again. She had made this, to Jim since she knew that he was afraid to losing his friends.

"Wow! When you are done with it, you should sing it to the talent show at the party!" she said.

Every year was there a party at the end of the school. It was now at the start of January. Even that there still was about 3 - 4 month to the party, people was beginning to get prepared for it. The school was going to stop the 20 June and the party's date was the 18 May.

"Maybe." Said Jessica, and thought about it. If she was going to sing at the talent show, she wanted to sing another song, and she wanted to have someone singing with her.

"Is it made to Jim?"

She nodded. "Please don't tell him."

"Don't worry I can keep a secret." Smiled Katyuna while she was lying on the bed, and read.

"What about you and Benjamin?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on. You do like him right?"

Katyuna ignored her with a shy smile and hummed for herself. Jessica wanted to say something more, but just as she was going to do it, Jim and Benjamin came into their room.

"That was a fantastic bath." Jim said when he was on his way to, Katyuna's bed.

"Yeah and it was not just fantastic for you, but for us too. You were beginning to smell bad." Laughed Jessica and Katyuna laughed with her.

Jim took Katyuna's pillow and threw it on Jessica, and hit right into her face. As she took it off, she saw that Jim was on his way with a teasing smiling, she knew now what he was going to do.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! Not that!" She begged, and took her hands up in defensive.

"The revenges are sweet." He said. "Benjamin help me out here man!"

"With a pleasure." Said Benjamin and began to hold Jessica down on her bed, so she couldn't escape. And then Jim began to tickle her.

"NO! Please! Stop that!" she gasped while she was laughing.

Katyuna was sitting up and was looking at them. She couldn't help but laughed at her friends.

"Help Katyuna!" laughed Jessica.

"Oh, I would love to, really, but I'am so tired and I enjoy the show."

When Selaura came out from the bathroom, in her sleeping wear, she raised an eyebrow as she saw her friends, was tickling Jessica to dead.

"Did I miss something?"

"Nah, come and sit, and enjoy the show."

"Please STOP! JIM!"

"Oh, okay." Jim stopped and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Cease-fire?" she asked.

"Cease-fire." He said, as he and Benjamin moved from her bed.

Jessica smiled and took that pillow Jim had throw over to her, she threw it back on him. And as he turned around, did he get hit in the face.

"Hey! What happen to cease-fire?" He said.

"Yes, but as you say `the revenges is sweet´." And after that did every teen in the room laugh.

As the night came, did Selaura her best to fall asleep. Since she couldn't. She got one thing on her mind, she felt somehow left out, because Jessica and Katyuna (even that she didn't wanted to admit it) had a boyfriend… But not her. Why not her! She walked over to the window and looked out. She felt a bit alone, would there ever come a boy, who would love her more than a friend?

Next day went fast, second year on Interstellar academy, was a lot harder than the first year. But there was of course always time to fun. And that day had Jim promised Jessica, to let her try his solar surfer on her own. But he didn't like it very much, so he showed her some tricks on it first.

"WOW! That was amazing!" she yelled. "Can I try?"

Jim smiled at her, and reached her his solar surfer.

"Okay, it's your turn… But be careful, okay? It can be wild, maybe you should just try to fly on it, and then you can make some tricks."

"Alright." She smiled and took the solar surfer and spends her food solid on the board. Now she was ready.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay, and whatever you do, don't look down." Jessica nodded, and then she began to fly up in the air. She could feel the air in her head and her hair. She felt that she was free, just like if she had been in the water.

She then makes some loupe backward and forwards. Jim looked worried but surprising at her. He never thought that she would do it. She had told him that she never had tried it before, and that was the reasons, she had been riding with Jim.

"`I have never tried it before´. Right! Are you sure?" he asked sarcastic, when she landed on the ground again. Jessica grinned.

In the mean while, was Selaura walking around, with her arms full with books. She kept thinking on, what she thought last night. As she was walking around, not even pay attention to anyone, she suddenly bumped into another person, and felt on the ground. Her books were lying all over the floor. When she opened her eyes was she looking right into another boy. His eyes was very light green, almost yellow, but he had yellow hair, it wasn't often you saw that. He had been running so fast that he was on the top on Selaura.

"Oh, I'am so sorry, about that!" he raised himself up, took Selaura's hand and left her up.

"That's alright. Nothing happened." Selaura felt her cheeks getting red, and she saw that the boys was blushing too.

"So, are you new?" she asked. _What are you talking about? Of course he's new! _

"Yeah. I just arrived today." He told her. "My name is Lewis Howard." He said and reached his hand.

"And my name is Selaura Netherfield. Nice to meet you." She said and shakes his hand.

"Well, Uhm… I have to go now; I have to meet my friends in the canteen." She said and began to walk away.

"Hey! Uhm… could we meet again? After you had eaten with your friends?" asked Lewis.

"Sure. But you could also come with us."

"I would love to, but the master will show me around."  
"Oh, okay. We'll see ya."

"Yes."

And then they separated. Selaura couldn't help but smiled.

**First: The second poem Jessica is reading for Katyuna, I wrote this out of a song named It Will Be Me from Brother Bear 2. I changed it a bit, but it won't be that song that they will sing in the talent show. **

**Anyway! Yep a new boy, named Lewis. Let's see if Selaura will fall in love with him ;)**


	3. Nightmare or Flashback?

"Hallo guys!" Shouted Selaura when she saw them in the canteen.

She walked over to them and sat herself on the bench. The day menu was a burger with a squid in… some spongy bread and some vanilla pudding, which wasn't white… but yellow?

"What are the teachers thinking about?" asked Jessica when she touched discontented at the… burger? "Are they trying to kill us or something?"

Katyuna smiled and began to laugh.

"Maybe."

"Who want to eat this stuff?"

Suddenly came a blue student boy, who had arms like a squid, 4 eyes and 3 legs, he was eating the "food".

"Never mind."

Selaura wasn't only thinking about the food but also about the new boy, Lewis.

"I don't know about you, but I'am not hungry." Said Jim and pushed his plate away.

"Me neither." Said Katyuna and Jessica at the same time, and pushed their own plates away.

Suddenly saw Benjamin that Selaura was gone, she was playing with her food, and didn't pay any attention them.

"Uh… Selaura? Are you alright?" asked Benjamin her.

"Uh, uh, what? Yes of cause I'am." She said and gave them a smile. "It's just… I met a boy today."

"And? Did you talk to him?" asked Katyuna.

"Well, yes a little… not so much, 'cuz he should meet the master… but we were talking about to meet again."

"Really? When?" asked Jim. "And when can we meet him?"

Before Selaura could tell them, came a similar face over to the door. Yes it was Lewis!

"Hey! Lewis! Over here!" she called after him.

Lewis turned his face and saw Selaura with her friends. He gave a smile and walked over to them.

"Uhm… Hi…" he said silence.

"Guys, this is Lewis Howard. Lewis, this is my friends, Jim Hawkins." She pointed at Jim

Jim shakes Lewis his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said. Lewis nodded.

"This is Benjamin." She pointed at Benjamin. He followed Jim's lead.

"This is Robin Katelyn, but just calls her Katyuna." Katyuna did the same thing.

"And that is Jessica Hinrichsen."

Jessica gave Lewis reached her hand to shake his, and he took it.

"Just call me Jess or Jessy." She said, and suddenly she was looking right into his eyes. She didn't know why, but when she looked into them, she got a bad feeling, but why? She only knew that she didn't like these eyes. But she didn't want to care about it. Yet.

After the dinner, walked the teens back to their each rooms.

Selaura lay in her bed and was writhing on her homework to Monday. Suddenly there came some knocks on the door. Jessica was taking a shower, and Katyuna was reading her book. So she stood up and walked over to the door.

"Lewis! What are you doing here?"

"Selaura! Is this your room?"

"Yes, and Jessica and Katyuna's too."

"Sorry I thought that this was my room, I'm supposing to live with Benjamin, where does he live?"

"Uhm… As you can see there is Blue 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 in this hallway, we are number 5, so just go down to number 1, and he'll live there.

Lewis smiled thankful to her, and begun to walk down to his real room.

At night:

_"Please don't, hurt her!" shouted a young man in the end of the 20's. "I'll do anything!"_

_He was hold back by two big and strong space-pirates._

_"__Yes you'll, Mr. Hinrichsen…" said a dark voice, the captain. He took his knife and began to clearing it. He holds a girl, she was 12 years old, and was scared to death, as she saw the knife._

_"Don't you dare to touch my daughter!" hissed the father._

_"Dad…?" Said Jessica with a lot of worry in her voice. It was in the middle of the night. She was sleeping in her bed, when two pirates suddenly grab her shoulders, and hold a hand on her mouth, so she couldn't scream. Her father had gotten the same treatment, first were he dragged down stairs in the living room, and a little bit after that, the Captain came down with little Jessica._

_"__Where is it?" said the captain with a cold voice._

_The father didn't say anything, he only gave him an angrily smile._

_"What do you think, little Jessy?" He took his knife and took it to her throat. "_

_"__Don't!" She said while her eyes were watering. She knew that her dad wouldn't tell, if only she told him too._

_"__Enough! Hold her!" He ordered some another pirate. He then took a gun and held it in front of Kim._

_"__Dad! No-"A hand suddenly covered her mouth. _

_"__Last changes. Where is the necklace?"_

_"__I rather die!" And just with those words, he got shot. The pirates, who were holding Kim, did let him go, so he felt on the ground. The blood streamed out from his stomach._

_Jessica then bite the man hand, so he could let go of her. _

_"__NOOO! DAD!" She ran over to her father, he was just lying there, and did his best to breathe. She took the gun from the floor and pointed at the Captain._

_"Don't. Touch. Him."_

_The tears was falling down on her cheeks, she her teeth bitten together._

_"Well, hallo Jessica…I know, that you know, where your dad's necklace is. You see, we just want that, and then we'll be gone." The captain began to walk slowly over to her. She began to walk backwards, while she still had the gun in her hand._

_"G-get, back! I'm warning you…" she stood up by the wall, and was looking right into the pirate eyes… it was some cold and toxic eyes, green almost yellow._

_The pirates who had been with her father, was surrounding her now. She was afraid._

_"__Come, on. Do you really want to shoot me? Well then do it. Come on!" shouted the Pirate Captain, with a laugh._

_And suddenly, as a light from the sky, was the captain shouting instead of laughing. He was hit in the leg, by a guns ball. He turned around and saw Kim, who was standing up, with his hand around his stomach._

_"Gentleman, we are going back!" shouted the captain, back, to his crew._

_Before they were gone, shouted the captain to Jessica and her father:_

_"Believe me, Kim! I'll get the necklace sooner or later!" and with that he disappeared._

_Kim looked at the door for one the last time before he felt on the floor._

_"Dad!" shouted Jessica. She ran over to him. The tears was coming back, but she did her best to hold them back._

_"Dad…?"_

_"Jessica… Go over to the drawer…" he said with no breath and pointed over to the dresser._

_"__And… open the drawer… there are the necklace."_

_Jessica did as she was told, and found a dolphin necklace with a ball in." She walked back to her father, and wanted to give him it._

_"Take it… I know you always wanted an adventure…" He smiled to his daughter and she smiled back. "Take it with you… and find the treasure."_

_"What treasure?"_

_"Do you remember the story of Captain Nathaniel Flint's brother?"_

_Jessica nodded, as she was crying._

"_It's that treasure. If you ever go on the Interstellar Academy, then you'll know how to search."__  
__He took his hand and laid it on his Daughters cheeks, and moved the tears away._

_"… Jess… be strong… and whatever there will happen, be yourself and remember that … I…I love you." With that his hand felt weak and felt on the floor._

_Jessica looked at her father, he didn't speak, didn't look at her. She took her head down to his chest. No heart beat._

_"Dad?" whispered Jessica, worried. "Dad! Wake up please!"_

_No reaction._

_As she holds the necklace, she realized that he was dead._

_"NO! NOOO!"_

"NO! NO! NO!" Shouted Jessica in her sleep, she threw her blanket and pillows down.

Selaura and Katyuna were in shock and didn't know what to do, beside that they could take her arms. "Let go of me!" She shouted and began to struggle more. At last they gave up and let go of her arms.

Jim had heard her, from his room and ran into the girl's room.

"What's happening?" He asked Katyuna.

"I don't know! Just out of sudden she went like that."

He walked over to her bed. "Jessica what's wrong?" No reaction. "Hey! Jess! Wake up, now!"

She finally woke up, but instead of looking at Jim, she looked all around the room. As if she was looking for something or someone. Jim could see that in her eyes that she was scared.

"It was just a nightmare." He tried to comfort her, and just as she finally had calmed down, she hides her face into his shirt. Jim took his arms around her and holds her tight.

"Ssshh, it's alright… I'am here…"

Jessica began to stop shaking as he had hand on her head.


	4. Bad day

As the morning came, Jessica wasn't happy at all. She was afraid to fall asleep and he couldn't forget the boy's eyes, so cold and yet so scary, Jim had stayed in the room, and slept beside her. He had tried to comfort her, but no matter he tired, it didn't help, so he had decided to stay beside her.  
Why was she afraid of falling asleep? It's was just a nightmare, no big deal… Everybody had tried it. As the time past by she slowly gave up.

"I give up." She said angrily. She took Jim's hands careful away from her, sat herself up, on the bed and walked over to her dresser, opened the drawer, and took the necklace she got from her father. The clock was only 4:30 in the morning. She sat herself in her bed, and watched her necklace. As she looked on it she felt more and more sad.

She took her pillow and took her Poems-book. She then took a pencil and began to write.  
When Jessica was done with writing, she could feel the tears pushing in her eyes; she then took a big breath and could control it again. As she looked at the clock again, it showed 6:00. Jessica could feel her buddy getting tired, and so were her eyes. She then decided to get some sleep. She hold her necklace and book close to her face and felt asleep once again.

Bang! Suddenly woke Jim, Selaura and Katyuna up. Katyuna looked at the clock; it was only 06:30 in the morning. Jim raised himself slowly up, since he didn't want to wake Jessica up. Katyuna and Selaura were looking around to see, what it was who woke them up.

"What was that?" Whispered Selaura and as Katyuna walked over to Jim. She took a book up from the floor. It's was Jessica's poems book, that had woke them all up. Jim looked from Katyuna.

_Finally she could fall asleep_. He thought and putted her carpet over her. Jim then sat himself up.

"Look even her necklace had landed on the book." Said Jim. Jessica had always told them, that they shouldn't touch her necklace, without her permission. But since she was asleep, he couldn't help himself to not touch it, and read her poem book, were it had landed. He read out loud for his friends.

"When I looked at you. Lying on the floor… didn't I have that feeling before.  
I couldn't stand my tears from falling… I remember when you were my hands holding...  
Why did you go? Why did you say goodbye? Do you know that you made me cry?"

Jim look shocked on the poems. He turned her head and looks on Katyuna and Selaura. Selaura had raised herself up in her bed. "Do you think this could be something about her nightmare?" asked Jim them. Both girls shrugged their shoulders. Jim kept reading in whispering tone:

"You told me that I should fallow my heart… but now it's going apart… you told me that I should be the way I'am. But now can't I understand.  
Why did you go? Why did you say goodbye? Do you know that you made me cry?

When I was little did you always say, when I was afraid: Don't cry, it's gonna be alright…you see, trust me…I'll always be there. I'll watch over you, wherever you are.  
Why did you go? Why did you say goodbye? Do you know that you made me cry?"

Everyone was looking on Jessica's peaceful face. And he kept read:

"Where did you go? When I finely found my dad, who was gone… you were all that I love.  
You where my life, you made me be alive… how could you hurt me so bad? How could you do me so sad? You were always there telling me that one day I will find an adventure, and that made me clearly sure. You did always say that it was something I was supposed to do… you did always whisper in my ear when I was going in to my bed: I love you…  
So why did you go? Why did you made me cry? That was the last goodbye…  
I love you and sorry, it's the only thing I can say…"

Jim closed the book and laid it on Jessica's side. Katyuna raised herself up and looked at Jim.

"What do you think it suppose to mean?" she asked.

"I-I don't know…" he answered. Both Jim and Katyuna look at Jessica and then at the clock. It showed 6:50. Since there only was 10 minutes they should get up, they decided to get some clothes on. Jim walked into his own room to changes.

When the clock showed 7:00, Katyuna was trying to wake Jessica up.

"Jessica…? Jessica. Jess wake up."

No replying.

"Jessica!" said Katyuna a little bit loud.

And that made Jessica finally work up.

"Uh… what…?" she yawned while she was rubbing her eyes.

"Wow, you aren't really a morning person, are you?"

Jessica smiled to her friend, while she still was lying in her bed.

"Not always. But… This time I didn't get enough sleep…" she began to yawn. Again.

"Why?"

Jessica looked at her. Should she tell her what she was dreaming of?

"It's… complicated." She instead said, took her clothes and walked into the bathroom. Katyuna and Selaura were watching her.

All teens were going to their classes. Jim and Katyuna were supposing to go in the same class. History class.

Jessica was on her way to the math class. She hated Math! What was the big deal, to learn it anyway? But it couldn't be worse, like her nightmare she got last night. All that just because of a guy, who had green eyes! And who was that boy?

_Well just as long as I don't have any classes with him, for a while, then I'm alright_. She thought.  
When she got into the class, she didn't notice a familiar face. The most of the students was aliens, either from the Planet-Jungle, or from the Ice-Planet, or… from other planets.  
As she sat in her seat, she felt her head getting heavier and just like that she was gone.

In the class they were talking about important persons, who had lived in every planet. Katyuna and Jim sat side by side with Katyuna, and both rolled their eyes as the teacher kept talking.

After a while their teacher wanted them to write a rapport about each most important person, there has been in their life. That was an easy one for Jim. He just knew who to write about.

He began to write:

John Silver was one of the most important person in my life. Since he was a father I never had.  
My father left me and my mom for many years ago. But suddenly a day, I was supposed to get on a trip, and it was there I met John Silver. At first I didn't like him. But after a while, he acted more and more like a father to me… He leaned me to tie knots to boats, and he took me out on some longboat trips so he could teach me how to drive them.

And he kept writing.

"Miss. Hinrichsen!" shouted the math teacher into Jessica's ear. She work up with a shock, and heard that the whole class was laughing at her.  
Jessica looked up, with a shy smile. The teacher was looking mad at her. He was a mixture between a bear and a cat.

"Yes, Mr. Sun?" she asked shy.

"Have you even been listening to me, or have you been sleeping?" asked the teacher.

Jessica looked from her desk to Mr. Sun. Even that his last name was Sun didn't mean that he was happy and sunny. No he was one of the strictest teachers on the school.

"No… I'm sorry Mr. Sun I didn't have very much sleep tonight." She apologized.

"I will not tolerate this! Miss Hinrichsen." He hammered his hand on her desk, which made her jump on the seat. "What day do we have today? Wednesday. So let's see you may make site 3 – 7 in your math book, and I want it all to be done at Friday. And I'll see you to detention today."

"But that's not fair!"

"Two days detention!"

"But-"

"Three days! Do you wanna press it any further?" He was looking right into her eyes. Her mouth was open for protesting, but she only sighed and felt silence.

"I didn't think so." He turned around to his desk and then turned to his class.

"Alright, but it's time to get your all a partner." he said and began to read the names up. Again where Jessica far away in her thoughts, and didn't listen to the teacher. Could this day get any worse?

"And… Jessica and Lewis."

Jessica looked shocked on Mr. Sun. and turned her head to see, if it was true. Sadly it was, he was here.

_Great._ She thought sarcastic. _At least it's only in the class, we have to work together. _She then thought, trying to look at the bright side.


	5. Trust?

After the classes, walked Jim and Katyuna through the hallway and were talking about the history class.

"So what did you write about?" asked Katyuna, Jim.

"About the most important person." He answered.

Katyuna looked curious at him, and asked him about who he had written about. Jim smiled and told her about John Silver and about how Silver had treated him like a son. Katyuna couldn't help but smiled at him, she could feel how much that Cyborg meant for him.

Later that they went Jim, Katyuna, Selaura, Benjamin and Lewis to the canteen. There was only one person who wasn't with them. Jessica. And no one knew where she was; well besides Lewis, but he didn't think about how important it was to tell them where she was.

"I wonder where's Jessica is. I mean it's not like her to skip lunch time." Jim said after they had begun to wait a while.

"You got a point." Agreed Selaura.

As they waited for their long lost friend, couldn't they keep away from the food, and began to eat. Just when there was about 15 minutes left for the lunch time was over, came Jessica into the canteen. She felt angry and got treated unfairly. And just to get the whole day worse, was it Mr. Sun who was going to be the detention teacher.

Jim saw her, and walked over to her, she looked like she wanted someone to talk to. Alone.

"Hi Jess." Jim said happy. "We thought you were gone for good." He laughed. But stopped soon he saw that she wasn't laughing with him. "What happen?"

"Got detention with Mr. Sun."

"Oh… how long?"

"Two more days plus, I have to get there when the school is over. As that it wasn't bad enough, he wants me to make 4 sites in my math book, till Friday."

"I guess it's a really bad day huh?"

"You have no ideas."

"How come you got detention?"

"Felt asleep. I don't know what happen, normally I can stay awake for those classes, but today I just couldn't. And we were supposing to get a partner for a math project, so my partner is Lewis."  
she wrinkled her nose and eyes. Jim could clearly see that she hated that guy.

"I don't get it, Jess. What's wrong with him, what have he done to you, since that you can't trust him?"

"His eyes…" she told him.

"Awww, come on. It's that the only reason? Maybe he is a very nice guy. He's new, and you don't even know him, so maybe, you could take time and get him to know, instead hating him right away."

Jessica looked at him, he had a serious look. He kind sounded like her mother, when she wanted to make her understand something, and the worst of it all was, he was right. Suddenly she could feel a hand on her shoulder, it was Jim's.

"Come on… let us go over to the others." He smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She smiled back.

"So, have you guys heard about the little disco party, that's in the town?" asked Benjamin. Everybody looked at him and nodded, even Lewis had heard about it. "Well I thought about, that maybe we could go? I mean why not? It's Friday, and it could be fun."

Jim looked at Jessica who gave him a praying look. But he just ignored it.

"Well, I think it would be a good idea." Jessica looked shocked on him.

"What!" she took Jim's arm and pulled him closer to her. "Are you crazy?" she asked him.

"Come on, jess. First: it could be fun. Second: you and Lewis could learn each other to know, and third." They looked deep into each other's eyes. "We could take this as our first real date." He smiled a shyly.

Jessica couldn't help but smiled back and nudged to his shoulder.

"Fine. I'll give him a chance. But what about my detention and homework? Mr. Sun would not let me make my homework today."

"Oh! So it is that's why you were late." Said Katyuna. Jessica nodded to her.

"I'll help you with the homework, so you can be done with it at Friday. And we will just wait for you, till you're done." Jim smiled at her. Jessica thought about it. It would really help her, if Jim could help with the math. Since he always got A+ or B.

"So? Do you wanna go?" asked Benjamin again.

"Well, I want." Said Katyuna and gave a shy smile.

"Me too." said Selaura. "What about you, Lewis?"

Lewis had gone into his own thoughts and hasn't paid attentions. "What?"

"Do you want to go disco with us?"

"Uhm… well, yeah, why not?"

"Great!"

"What about you two?" asked Katyuna, Jim and Jessica.

"We will go. But it has to be after my detention." Told Jessica.

"Cool! So shall we all meet at Hot – Chocolate at 8:00 am? Then you have time to make you ready when you're done with the detention." Suggested Benjamin. Hot-Chocolate was a place where teens came to hang out and meet new people, and sometimes they hold some kind of party.

"Yeah, fine."

"We boys could meet in my room." said Jim. "So could we go together."

"And we girls will go together."

Everybody was agree with the ideas, and agreed to meet over with the big at the disco place.

* * *

"So how is he doing?"

"Very good Captain. He's beginning to win their trust."

"Good. Now the only thing we have to do is to wait. And when the times come, so would they be very, very surprised…"

"You are a monster!" Said a woman in the start of the thirties. She god kidnapped by the pirates. She was in the room with the captain, as he had been waiting for news about his little friend, going in action.

"Thanks for the compliment Mrs.-"

"Miss Hasager. And what do you want with my daughter anyway?" She tried to go over to the man, but there were two pirates who held her back.

"That's a thing between me and her. And you might wonder why you are here then. Well wouldn't it be beautiful if she would give her necklace, to make me release her mother? But I know that there is one more person who means just as much as you do to her."

The women looked scarred but strong at him. "Throw her into the brig, and chain her. We don't wanna any kind of escaping." He gave an evil smile on his lips. Everything was going through his plan, and nothing could stop it.


	6. Date and anniversary

It was finally Friday. There had been a lot of pressure on Jessica with her homework, but Jim had been a big help for her, and so was Katyuna and Selaura. So somehow she could return her homework to Mr. Sun, just in time. But she still needed to go for detention. The time showed 3:45 pm. When the time showed 4:30 she was free. And all she was going to do, when she was out of that room, she was going to have fun with her friends. Not even a boy, with icy green eyes, could stop her to have fun.

She sat next to a window and stared out. Last time she had detention was with Jim, at the first day they started, but at least she could draw there. But Jessica knew if she did it while Mr. Sun was there, she would just get more trouble. So instead she rested her head on her hand.

While the girls were waiting for Jessica, they had already been taking a shower, and were talking about what kind of cloths they should take on. It didn't have to be something to formal.

"So what do you get?" asked Katyuna, Selaura.

"Well, I'm taking some skinny blue jeans on, and a white blouse with long green sleeves." She told.

"Great! I will take a short blue skirt, and a dark green blouse with no sleeves."

They looked at the clock: 4:15 only 15 minutes before Jessica was free from the detention. Katyuna felt bad for her. Jessica was only unlucky that it was Mr. Sun instead of her normally math teacher that had the class. Katyuna knew that Mr. Sun had never liked her friend very much. Every time they had classes together, with that teacher, did Jessica always get more homework then the rest of the class. But none of them knew why he was like that to her.

The time passed by, the clock showed 4:30 no Jessica. 4:45, still no Jessica. That was weird Selaura and Katyuna thought. And then the time got 5:00. And just some minutes after that, came a furious Jessica into the room, she slammed the door behind her.

"Argh!" she shouted.

Selaura and Katyuna looked surprised at.

"What happen Jess?" Selaura asked.

"He meant that I had cheated with my homework, even that I tried to tell him, that I didn't cheat, and he just kept talking about that I was just like, my father, and that I was irresponsible!" She threw he bag on her bed. "So he began to ask me a lot of questions, which I could answer on, but he meant that I was cheeky, so he gave me a half hour more detention, then the rest of the public."

Selaura and Katyuna understood why she was angry. Jessica took a deep breath.

"Enough about that, it's time for fun, and I'm taking a shower."

Some time passed by, and Lewis, Benjamin and Jim was at Hot-Chocolate. They were waiting for the girls. Jim was wearing a blue shirt and some black paints, Lewis was wearing blue paints and a white T-shirt with a black shirt over it and Benjamin was wearing some green paints and a gray blouse with some white script on.

"When are they coming?" asked Benjamin.

"Easy Ben." said Jim. "They will be here in few minutes."

And Jim was right, just when looked back at the street; they saw 3 girls walking white over to them. It was Selaura, Katyuna and Jessica. Selaura had loose hair, Katyuna's hair were also loose. Jessica had her hair in a ponytail; she had some jeans on, with a dark blue t-shirt on with tiny strips.

"Woa..." said the boys on same time.

The girls giggled.

"Hey guys." said Jessica. As the girls walked over to their each dates. Two of the pairs was on their way into the party, but Lewis was just looking at Selaura, who was standing in front of him.

"You looks..." he sank a clump "You look... nice..." he smiled shyly while he scratched his neck.

"Thanks." giggled Selaura. "You too." They were close to each other. Selaura looked deep into his eyes. She didn't know what Jessica saw in his eyes, but what she saw was: Kindness, shyness and a little bit of love. She thought that his eyes were beautiful. Suddenly came Jim back.

"Hey! You two lover birds! The party is in here!" Jim stood at the door.

The boy and girl began to blush, and followed Jim.

"There sure is a lot of people today." Jessica said. As she was looking around to find a place, they could sit.

"Excuse me... sir?" said Benjamin to a penguin serve.

"Yes, sir?"

"A table for six persons, thanks?"

"This way, sir."

After a while, got all six persons a seat.  
Benjamin and Katyuna got spaghetti with some meatballs in, while Selaura got a steak with vegetables, Lewis got a normal cheese sandwich and Jim and Jessica got a big burger with a lot of French fries to.

While they were eating, gave Jim a sign to his little pet, to make prank on Katyuna and Benjamin who shared the big ball spaghetti. Morph laughed and began to take two spaghetti ends, and tight them up.

"Great work, Morphy." whispered Jim. Jessica raised an eyebrow at him; he just nodded over to Katyuna and Benjamin. Who was eating that spaghetti Morph had tight up, which made them to kiss each other.

Suddenly looked Benjamin and Katyuna right into their eyes, they looked down at their lips, and removed hurried their heads away. Both of them were in shock and blushed, and heard of their friends was laughing.

"Okay! Whose idea was this!" shouted Benjamin, but couldn't keep him for smiling.

"Aww come on man, don't tell me that you didn't like it." grinned Jim hysterical.

Benjamin and Katyuna blushed and smiled shyly.

"Well while you and your girlfriend, enjoy it, so will I invited Katyuna to get out and dance with me." Katyuna looked surprised on him but smiled.

Jim howled after them, and then Katyuna took his hand and fallow him out to the dance-floor.  
Selaura followed them and began to dance with them. As Jim watched them, did he walk in front of Jessica, and lifted his hand.

"Wanna dance?" he asked. Jessica blushed and smiled, but she didn't take his hand. She raised herself up instead and looked at him.

"Not this time. But I'll love to dance... without in hand and hand." she said and walked out to her friends, and danced.

Lewis sat on his chair and was watching on Selaura. He could feel a feeling in his heart, something he didn't liked and yet he wanted more of it.

"What's wrong, dude?" said Jim who was still standing at the table, next to Lewis.

"Huh? What?"

"Well you look at Selaura in a really weird way. Nothing bad, but if I didn't know better... Would I think you were in-"

Suddenly came Benjamin over to them.

"Hey guys, is this the new man club?" he laughed.

"Shh! Not in front of the girls, do you wanna reveal our secret club?" asked Jim sarcastic the boys were laughing at him.

Suddenly came a DJ and played some music, but first he said:

"Are ya ready to the party!" he shouted, all shouted "Yeah". "Then so make some move! My girls are you with me? Boys are you with me? Everyone are you with me? Are you with me! Let's go! Are you with me! Let's go!"

Suddenly was everyone standing up. Lewis, Benjamin and Jim were standing in front of, Selaura, Katyuna and Jessica.

All sing:

_All the girls can be shakin' in the bounce tonight_  
_Gonna do it like we do when the bounce is right_  
_If it's cool we can rock until the morning light_  
_Can you feel the vibe?_  
_Tell me can you feel the love?_  
_And these fellas will be checkin' out the ladies right_  
_And if they're in the mood then it's on tonight_  
_All we wanna do is rock until the bounce is right_  
_Make 'em feel the vibe_  
_Tell me can you feel the love?_

Jessica:  
_Hey there sweet thing_  
_I'm feeling the attraction_  
_Are you lookin' for distraction?_  
_Well you found it here in me_

Selaura:  
_Tall, short, dark, blonde_  
_Who's the right decision?_  
_Boy I need a vision if you wanna dance with me_

Lewis:  
_Did that girl just look my way?_

Jim:  
_Look like she just wants to play,_  
_So go over._

Lewis:  
_No I'll stay_  
_'Cause I don't know just what to say_

Jim:  
_Won't you tell me where you're from?_

Jessica:  
_Don't I know you from back home_

Benjamin:  
_We really need to be alone_

Jim:  
_'Cause tomorrow you'll be gone_

All:  
_All the girls can be shakin' in the bounce tonight_  
_Gonna do it like we do when the bounce is right_  
_If it's cool we can rock until the morning light (Can you feel the vibe?)_  
_Can you feel the vibe? (Can you feel the vibe?)_  
_Tell me can you feel the love?_  
_And these fellas will be checkin' out the ladies right_  
_And if they're in the mood then it's on tonight_  
_All we wanna do is rock until the bounce is right_  
_Make 'em feel the vibe_  
_Tell me can you feel the love?_

Katyuna:  
_Look at you boy_  
_You really got me flyin'_  
_And you aint even tryin'_  
_That's why I wanna be with you_

Benjamin:  
_There's no doubt_  
_You're the hottest thing around here_  
_Come on and say you'll stay here_  
_We can party till the day is gone_

Jim:  
_I've been watching you awhile_  
_And I really like your smile_

Jessica:  
_I can see you got a line_  
_But I know for right now_  
_That we could be just fine._

Lewis:  
_Should we really play this game?_  
_Can you tell me what's your name?_

Selaura:  
_Does it matter all the same?_  
_You can see in my eyes that we'll meet up again_

All:  
_All the girls can be shakin' in the bounce tonight_  
_Gonna do it like we do when the bounce is right_  
_If it's cool we can rock until the morning light_  
_Can you feel the vibe?_  
_Tell me can you feel the love?_  
_And these fellas will be checkin' out the ladies right_  
_And if they're in the mood then it's on tonight_  
_All we wanna do is rock until the bounce is right (feel the vibe)_  
_Make 'em feel the vibe_  
_Tell me can you feel the love?_

Katyuna:  
_All my girls_

All:

_All the girls can be shakin' in the bounce tonight_  
_Gonna do it like we do when the bounce is right_  
_If it's cool we can rock until the morning light_  
_Can you feel the vibe?_  
_Tell me can you feel the love?_  
_And these fellas will be checkin' out the ladies right_  
_And if they're in the mood then it's on tonight_  
_All we wanna do is rock until the bounce is right_  
_Make 'em feel the vibe (oh oh oh yeah)_  
_Tell me can you feel the love?_

_Ohhh yeah..._

_All the girls can be shakin' in the bounce tonight_  
_Gonna do it like we do when the bounce is right_  
_If it's cool we can rock until the morning light_  
_Can you feel the vibe?_  
_Tell me can you feel the love?_  
_And these fellas will be (can you feel the vibe?) checkin' out the ladies right_  
_And if they're in the mood (can you feel the vibe?) then it's on tonight_  
_All we wanna do is rock (can you feel the vibe?) until the bounce is right_  
_Make 'em feel the vibe_  
_Tell me can you feel the love?_

_And the fellas checkin' everybody out tonight_  
_And the beach where they all dance - out of sight_  
_She looks like she won't, but I think she might_  
_She gotta feel the vibe!_

After that, there came a song where you had to dance two and two. Jessica was sitting on her seat as she watched her friends dancing.

"Should we go?" asked Jim her.

"Where?"

"Just trust me."

They ran out of the door, Jim then wanted Jessica to stay right where she was.

"Jim?" she asked.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned around and saw Jim with his solar surfer.

"Was this something you have planned?" she asked sarcastic.

He smiled. "Guilty."

Jim took her Jessica's hand and made sure she was on the solar surfer, before flying.

"Jim where are you taking me?" she asked him. He didn't answer but couldn't help smiling.

After a while they landed on a hill, the stars was bright and clear, and so was the moon, big and round.

"Okay Jim... What's going on?"

"Wait here."

She waited at the solar-surfer, with Morph as her only company.

"Do you know what's going on?" she asked him.

"Don't know! Don't know!" said the little shape-shifter.

Finally came Jim back.

"Come with me." he said and took her hand. "Close your eyes."

"Uh... Jim?" She didn't like the idea about closing her eyes, she hated when she didn't know where she going.

"Trust me."

It didn't take long before they had stopped.

"Now open your eyes." he said and stood in front of her. Jessica opened her eyes and as Jim moved, she saw a carpet with some oil lamps on each side. She moved over to the carpet, and as she looked over the hill, she saw the ocean and some dolphin was jumping up from the water. It was so beautiful, even the moons reflection was calm.

"Wow!" she said, Jim stood next to her and took her hand. Jessica took her other hand and lifted her thumb up to hide the moon. It was true, the moon wasn't bigger then her thumb.

Jim looked wondering at her.

"I saw it in a movie, where a boy is saying that: No matter where you are in world, is the moon never bigger than your thumb."

Jim then gave a try. "Wow, that's pretty cool." He admitted.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"It's the January 15." Jessica then told. She looked at him, didn't know what he was talking about.

"It's our anniversary." He told her.

Wow had it already been a year? Since they began to date? Man a lot of things had happen through that year. Jessica's grandmother die, she got a new pet, and she and her friends was getting beat up.

He took his hand into his pocket, and pulled a little gift out. It looked like a little box.

"Happy anniversary." Jim smiled. Jessica felt bad now. She hadn't brought anything to Jim. But she took it, and opened it up. There was a ring, with a blue stone in it middle.

"Wow... Jim I don't know what to say... Beside... Thanks." She kissed him on his cheek. "But I don't have something for you."

"That's alright; I didn't think you were going to remember this day, with all the rush with the nightmares." They smiled at each other and looked at the stars.

Back at the disco party, was Selaura going outside. She needed some fresh air. She felt so happy right now. She had a funny feeling in her stomach every time, Lewis took her hand or even just touched her. Selaura thought that maybe he was the one?

"Hey sweetie..." a dark and deep voice said behind her. "Isn't it cold outside?"

"No, I'm fine." she said. The man was drunk she could see that in his eyes.

"I think you need to get warm." he walked over to her and took her arms. She tried to get free from his grab, but he was to strong, and he began pull her closer to his face and tried to kiss her. Just before she could yell for help, there came a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Hey you!" it was Lewis. "Get of her... now." he said with an angry voice.

"You know it just was for fun. Right miss?" Selaura tried to pull her head away from the man, he smelled.

Lewis then poke at the man, so he could stand face to face with the man, and hit him into his face, so he felt on the ground. Lewis ran over to Selaura.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She didn't say anything and putted herself into his arms. He comforted her.

"Thank you..." she said while a tear was running down on her face. She had never been that afraid since, she was a part of Dive's gang.

**Okay you might get a little bit confused about this one. So let me put it straight:**

**1. - I have changes a bit on the second chapter, so it might give more sense.**

**2. - In this chapter you see that Jim and Jessica has anniversary. In the last story, it looked more like that it was at the end of the year... well to be honest it's not. Jim and Jessica got at the school the 13 September and they began to dating and fall in love in January. It's something that I didn't mention the last story. The school started at 30 August. I know it's not a long summer vacation.**

**3. - As you can see in the last chapters there is a party, which is on its way. At the story In love or not, did I not mention that either because I thought that it didn't really mattered.**

**Well hopeful this helped you a bit :) Anyway I know it's a long chapter, but its most because of the song ;) Bounce by Kelly Clarkson and Justin from the movie From Justin to Kelly.**


	7. Agreements

As Jessica and Jim was sitting on the carpet and looked up to the stars, did Jessica had something to ask him.

"Uhm... Jim?"

"Hmm?"

"Since we have been together for a year, I wanna ask you if you would agree, that our parents should spend time together in the summer vacation. It could be nice, if they could meet each other again, without any hurt children."

Jim thought about it at a moment. "I actually wanted to ask you, the same thing."

Jessica looked surprised at him. "Well...What are we going to do then?"

"Hmm... Maybe if we invited your mother, to come home at my house? My mother needs to run the inn, so it's not easy for her to get vacation, so maybe it could be nice, if your mom came and saw our home and see who we are?"

Jessica thought about it for a moment. It wasn't a bad idea, and beside she wanted more, to get home to Jim, then go home to herself. She could even ask her mother, if she could take Scooter with her. She told him that she would talk to her mother soon as possible. After that they took back to their friends, since they probably was on their way to the academy.

"Hey guys!" called Jim.

"Hey! How was your date?" Blinked Benjamin.

"Did you know about it?" asked Jessica surprised.

"Actually we all did." interrupted Katyuna.

"Wha- that's so mean!"

Everyone laughed at her. Then Katyuna suddenly saw Jessica's finger.

"Oh my god! It's a beautiful ring, Jess! Was it Jim who gave it to you?"

Jessica nodded, while Katyuna took her hand.

"Good choice man." Whispered Benjamin to his friend. Jim smiled.

Suddenly came Selaura and Lewis over to them.

Selaura told them what happen, and that Lewis came and helped her. Jessica looked shocked at Lewis. She had never thought that he would do something like that.

As they walked back, Jessica was thinking about, that maybe she was wrong about Lewis? Maybe he was nicer then she thought.

* * *

Later when everyone was falling asleep, was Jessica thinking about what had happen. She knew that she had to call her mother tomorrow, and tell her what has been going on lately, since what happen last year, she wanted to hear from her daughter, every month. She also wanted to tell her about Jim and hers thought.

Jessica was looking at her ring, and couldn't help but smiled.

Suddenly woke Selaura and Katyuna up. They could hear someone screaming. Jim had heard it once again, and ran into them, it was Jessica. Again. She was screaming.

"Jess! Jess wake up!" Shouted Selaura and Katyuna.

Jim took her shoulder and shook her.

She then woke up, with sweat all over her face; she was looking around in the room like she was searching for something.

"Hey Jess, look at me!" Said Jim and took her face to make her look at him.

Jessica looked at him, without almost any breath. Jim took his hands away and laid his left hand on her arm, and the right to her cheek. She was shaking violent.

"Easy… It's me… Selaura and Katyuna." She took a deep breath and relaxed. A tear rolled gentle down on her face, Jim then dried it away.

_Why does she always get these nightmares?_Asked Jim himself.

After that felt Jessica asleep again. She wasn't shaking that much anymore, and relaxed. Selaura and Katyuna took a chair and sat themselves on them. Jim was sitting on Jessica's beds.

"Its okay, Katyuna." He then said as he saw that Katyuna was yawning and was almost falling asleep. "You can go for bed now."

"And miss all the fun? No thanks." She said sarcastic. "No really, I stay here until she don't wake up again." She said.

"Me either." Agreed Selaura.

Jim took his arm and putted it on Jessica's shoulders. He then laid his head on his arms.  
After five minutes was he falling asleep. Selaura looked from him to Katyuna and said that she would go for bed now.

Katyuna had the same thought, but before she would go to bed, she took an extra blanket and putted it over Jim.

Next day woke Jim up. He looked at Jessica, who still was sleeping. He took some hair away from her face and laid it behind her ear.

He couldn't help but smiled, at her peaceful face. Suddenly he could feel something on his shoulders, he looked and saw the blanked. Jim looked over to Katyuna.

"Katyuna." He smiled and looked at his sleeping friend. He looked at the clock and saw that it only showed 6:00, he decided to get into his room, and get some rest, before he really should wake up.


	8. There are nothing wrong, or is there?

When the morning came, did Jim and all his friends eating breakfast.

Benjamin and Lewis wanted their friends to come and visit their room. Since their roommates was gone that night. They were going to move, into another room next day, so they wanted to show the room before they should move. Everyone agreed to come and visit. All beside Jessica.

"Do you wanna go?" Asked Jim, Jessica. She had been staring out into the air, and hasn't listened to her friends. "Hallo? Jess? Wake up!" He clicked his fingers in front of her, and then she looked surprised at him.

"What?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Do you wanna go and visit Lewis and Benjamin room? In the evening?"

"I can't, I got a lot of homework's to do for tomorrow." It wasn't a lie.

"Who are you? And what have you done to our Jessica?" Katyuna laughed.

Jessica didn't like homework at all, and wanted to do almost anything to drop them, but this time, she was kind of happy for her teacher had given her a lot of homework's.

"Aww come on... please!" Begged Selaura.

"Sorry maybe next time."

"Okay, Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

In Katyuna, Selaura and Jessica's room:

Jessica was sitting on a chair, next to a table, and was making her homework.

"Are you sure, that you don't wanna go?" asked Katyuna.

"Yes, I really need to get finished with this."

"Okay, then see ya later."

Jim and Katyuna were on their way to the door, but Jim stopped.

"Just go, I need to do something. I'll catch you later." He said to Katyuna and nodded.

"Okay. See you soon." She closed the door.

Jessica leaned defeatist back on the chair. She knew why he didn't follow her. She had crossed her arms.

"What is it?"

"We need to talk."

She was right.

"About what?"

She guessed that it was about the nightmares.

"About your nightmares."

Right again.

"It's nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"Nothing is wrong, Jim! How many times do I have to tell you?" She walked over to the window.

"I can feel that there is something wrong. And besides, every time you feel bad and you wanna lie about it, you always look away."

She hated when he could look through her.

"It doesn't matter! You wouldn't understand no one would." Jim stepped closer to her.

"Listen, you know that you can tell me anything. And you can always talk to Katyuna and Selaura too." Jim hoped somehow she would answer him, but she was only starring out at the dark night.

"Sorry..." She whispered.

"It's okay." He hugged her. "But talk to me, okay? We are all here."

She gave a little smile. How could she tell anybody about what happen when she was little?

He kissed her forehead.

"See ya later."

"Say hi to everyone."

Jim smiled and closed the door.

* * *

In Selaura's room:

"Hi!" Said everyone.

Jim smiled to his friends, and sat himself on Benjamin's bed. He took a soda, and saw that they had begun to play porker. Jim smiled, that was one of the games, he was good at. And he won. Almost every time.

Later asked Lewis Jim, where Jessica were. He did had an idea though.

"She is doing her homework." Told Jim.

"She doesn't like me, does she?"

"Yes she do, she just... have to learn to know you. That's all."

Lewis gave a weak smile.

Jim had followed Katyuna and Selaura into their room. He wanted to see how Jessica was doing. And just when they came in, they saw she was leaning over the table and had fallen asleep.

Selaura and Katyuna began to look at her homework. They were surprised, that she had told them the true about the homework's. They could see that she had really pushed hard to make them, and it all seemed to look fine enough.

Jim smiled at Jessica and asked Selaura to help him, to move her over to her bed. As she was lying there, she looked so peaceful and calm. It didn't seem that she would wake up right away, so he decided to sleep in his own room.


	9. Meeting again

Next morning woke Jessica up early. She looked around, and saw that she was on her bed. Jessica looked over to her two sleeping friends, and had the idea about that I must, had been Katyuna, Selaura and Jim who had carried her back to the bed. As she lay there, she didn't felt sleepy at all, and begun to write poems. The clock showed 6:15, she didn't want to wake her friends, so she took her IPod and played some music.

After a while, woke Katyuna and Selaura up and looked surprised at Jessica, as she was sitting on her bed.

"Good morning."She smiled.

"Really? I mean no nightmare?" asked Katyuna.

"Nope, just a peaceful night, for once."

_Great, maybe it's a good sign? _Thought Selaura.

* * *

When Jim got out of his math class, was he very proud of himself. It wasn't first time he got an A+, but it was the first time he got an A in Math.  
"Well, I think my mother can't wait to hear-" suddenly he stopped. He saw that his principal was talking with a man. A man who he hadn't seen for long time. One he never expected to see again.

"It can't be…" Jim began to walk backwards, and ran as fast as he could. Suddenly he bumped into Benjamin.

"Wow man! Where is the fire?"

Jim looked confused around, he couldn't say a word.

"What's going on?" asked Benjamin. Jim didn't want to talk about it, he just wanted to run away. But before he could get away, came a man toward them. He had looked a lot like Jim, beside that his hair were darker, and he had brown eyes instead.

"Wow Jim… he looks just like you!" Benjamin shouted, but went silence when he saw Jim's glare.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Jim cold to the man.

"Can't a father see his son?"

"Son? What son?" He pretended that he was looking around. "Oh you mean me?" Jim pointed at himself. There went an awkward silence between father and son. Even Benjamin felt a little bit uncomfortable.

"You have always been my son." Answered Jim's father, Leland.

"Yeah right, where were you then? A father would have remembered his son's birth-day, and would had spent time with him!" Jim began to walk away from his so called father.

"James! Don't walk away."

"Look who's talking now. And by the way, it's Jim!"

Leland looked after his son, what was he supposed to do?

"Awkward…" said Benjamin, and saw that Lewis was on his way towards him.

"What did just happen right there?" Lewis asked.

"Family issues." Answered Benjamin.

"Should we follow him?"

"No. I think he needs to be alone." He and Lewis walked off for the next class.

* * *

Jessica sat in the chemistry class. She waited for that Jim should come, since they were supposing to have the same class. But he never came. She began to get worried, it wasn't like him to stay away.

"Hey Selaura." Said Jessica when she came into her room.

"Hey what about me?" asked Benjamin.

"Sorry Ben hi. Have you seen Jim?"

"Nope, not since yesterday. Why?"

"I can't find him. He was supposed to have the same class as me, but he never showed up."

"I saw him earlier today. He acted really strange, and then there came a man. It sounded like he was his father." Told Benjamin.

"Really? Maybe he's back at his room. Thanks." Jessica smiled to them, and went to Jim's room.

"Jim?" Jessica knocked carefully at the door, and walked into his room. No Jim. "Come on!" She only saw Morph. "Oh! Morph… Have you seen Jim? Do you know where he is?"

"I know! I know!" The little shape shifter said, and began to fly out of the room. As Jessica followed the little pink blob, they went outside.

"Ok. Where is he?"

Morph turned into a hand, and pointed up to the roof, where Jim sat.

"How long has he been there? And how did he even get up?" Suddenly flew Morph away again.

"Hey Morph wait!" She stopped, and saw that there was a tree which leaded right up to the roof. Morph was flying around it. "Oh… that way." She sighed. _What is it about persons and roof?_ As she climbed up into the tree, she began to grumble to herself.

"Ok… Nor…mal Will a normal couple… Sit down and talk about… the problems, in a room… hu? Argh!" She almost felt down from the tree. "But nooo… I'm climbing up to the roof, to talk to my boyfriend." Finally she made it at the roof. "But it's not a normal relationship we have anyway, so probably there will come more different situations." She saw Jim, and moved slowly toward him.

He turned around. "Jessica…" he began to dry his eyes. She could see that he had cried. "What… what are you doing here?"

"Benjamin told me what happen." He turned his face away. Jessica sat beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… I always wanted to see me father, but now… I'm no longer sure. A dad don't leave his son and mother alone… didn't he care?" Jim looked questioning at Jessica. "It's just…" He hesitated and sighed. "Nothing."

"Jim I can see there is something wrong. It's not like you to walk off like that. Tell me. I'm here. And so are Selaura, Katyuna and Benjamin." She took her hand on his shoulder. Jim was thinking about it. He told her the same thing yesterday, but still he didn't want to say a word. How could she understand it anyway?

"Ok… let's talk tomorrow, alright?" Jim smiled thankfully to her.

They sat on the roof for awhile, and looked at the sunset. Jessica had her head on Jim's shoulder, which always made his heart flutter. Right now, was he happy. Couldn't feel any pain, just peace and no worries.

* * *

In the mean while had Benjamin and Lewis found their new room. It wasn't that close to their friends at the blue hallway, but it was ok.

"Here it is." Said Benjamin. Lewis nodded and opened the door.

When they came in, did they see two rabbits. The first one got a K-board; he was white, with a blue cap, brown sandals, a dark blue t-shirt and some black shorts on. The second one, was brown, he got a guitar, green boots, black t-shirt and blue jeans on.

"Hey." Said Benjamin. The rabbits looked at them.

"Hey." They answered and walked over to them.

"I'm Brian, and this is my twin brother Patrick." Told the brown rabbit.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Benjamin, and this is my friend Lewis."

Lewis smiled. Great… new people to lie to. He sighed.

"So can you play at that?" Lewis pointed at the guitar.

"Sure! Let me show you." And then began Brian to play. He was born with a talent.

"Wow that's Awesome!" Shouted Benjamin.

"Thanks. What about you two? Can you play guitar?"

"No I can't, but I can play trumpet." Told Benjamin.

"Cool enough." Said Patrick. "What about you?" He asked Lewis.

"Well I did play drums once, but I don't know if I still can."

"There is a music room, down at the hallway. Maybe we could go, and play some music after the classes tomorrow?" Told Brian.

"Sure! Let's do it!"

When Jim and Jessica went back to their rooms. Looked Jim around, to see if he should meet Leland again. That was the last thing he wanted to do. That man had already made his life a hell. He hoped that his dad was gone by now.


	10. A new band

Selaura, Katyuna and Jessica were at their fencing class. It was Jessica's turn, and she should fight against one of Selaura's old roommates, Jeanette. She was one of the best in fencing in their class. Jessica did her very best, to not get hit. Jeanette was faster than her, and had a better technique. Suddenly did Jessica make Jeanette fall. That normally meant, that she had won, but just as she turned her back on the feline, she suddenly felt an amazing pain in her back, and she felt on the floor. As she turned around, still sitting down, was Jeanette looking down at her.

"Loser." she said and gave an evil smile. Jessica growled at her, she felt embarrassed, as she could hear the public was laughing. Selaura and Katyuna hurried over to her, and wanted to help to get her up, but Jessica took her arms away, and raised herself up.

"Well done today girls. But Miss. Hinrichsen, remember this,_** never**_turn your back at the enemy, cause you never know, what they have in mind." Jessica nodded to her teacher, she was happy that it was her last class for that day.

Later went the girls to their room. Jessica had asked her friends if they wanted to sing with her, to talent show.

"Is the song easy to learn?" asked Katyuna her.

"Yep."

"I don't wanna sing, but I would love to play violin."

"Awesome! We need some music anyway."

As they talked about the talent show, they started to talk about the prom, and who they should go with. Katyuna should go with Benjamin and Jessica should of cause go with Jim.

"What about you Selaura?" Asked Katyuna.

"No one." She answered.

"Aw come on Laura! What about Lewis?"

"What about him?"

"Haven't he asked you yet?"

"No, should he?"

"Are you crazy! He likes you! And I can see in your eyes that you like him too." Katyuna blinked.

"Okay, you win; yes I like him very much!" Katyuna had that annoying talent, to read if someone liked another one. The girls smiled, or Jessica did her best, she really didn't wanted Selaura to be near that boy, but she didn't know how to say it.

In the mean while, had Lewis and Benjamin went to the music room, with their new roommates, Brian and Patrick.

"Okay let's see what you got." Said Brian.

Benjamin took a trumpet and began to play it.

"Awesome, now it's your turn Lewis."

Lewis began to play, and so begun his roommates play with him. It seemed like they could make a pretty good band. When they were done playing, did they agree to play at the talent show, and just without thinking, Lewis asked them, if they could ask Selaura to play with them. Benjamin looked teasingly at his friend.

"Uhh, you like her."

"What?" Lewis felt suddenly that his cheek went red. His friends were laughing at him.

"Hahaha, all right, go and ask her, we will find a name for the band in the meanwhile." Blinked Patrick. Lewis smiled and walked off.

As Jim got away from his class was he still looking to see if his father still was on the school.

"James Pleiades Hawkins!" He turned around. Sadly it was his father.

"Stay away from me." snarled Jim as he walked backwards.

"Please James let me expla-"

"It's Jim! Look I don't wanna talk to you, and I don't wanna see you."

"Listen to me! I did all this because it was the best for you!"

"Best for us? Ha! Do you know how many times, mom cried night after night? Do you even know how much pain you left in our hearts? I almost went to prison, because of you!"

"You almost went into to the prison?" His dad eyes looked angry at him.

"Forget it dad! If you evrn are my dad." Father and son looked mad at each other. Jim had really his mother eyes and hair color. But his bangs and the way he stared, and the strength of the boys stubbornness, was really his. Thought Leland.

Leland knew he couldn't get anywhere with the boy, and decided to shut up. And just like that, both turned their backs and walked away.

Jessica stood at a phone box. She was supposing to call her mother yesterday, but she totally forgot. She waited and waited, but no one took the phone. _That was weird._ She thought, and hangs up the phone. Jessica shrugged her shoulders, and agreed with herself that she will call later.

In the canteen:

Selaura was on her way to canteen, but just before she went inside, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Lewis.

"Uhm Selaura… can we talk for a few minutes?" He asked shyly.

"Sure." She smiled at him.

"Well Benjamin, me and our two new roommates, we have agreed about that we wants to make a band, and I was wondering… or we… we were wondering if you wanted to join us."

"I would love too!"

"Great!" without thinking took Lewis her hands in his. He looked down on them and hurried letting go. "I uhm… I'll tell the… uhm my friends that you wants to join us." He smiled to her.

"That's sounds great, but could you maybe do me a favor?"

"Of course." _I want to do anything for you. _He then thought.

"Katyuna and Jessica want to sing in the talent show, and they need a band, you think maybe we could play for them?"

"Sure… I can't see any problems in that."

"Great."

Just before Lewis walked off, did he stop. "Uhm… Selaura… I was wondering if you, well if you don't have anything else to do, maybe you wanna go out with me?" At first Lewis thought she would say no.

"I would love to."

"Really? I mean… great what about tonight? I'll pick you up at 7:30? And then we could find a place to eat?"

"That sounds fine." They smiled at each other. As Lewis went down the hallway he couldn't but cheer. He finally got a date! Who liked him. Man he was so happy about the thought.

Selaura giggled as she watched him, and walked over to her friends.

"Where were you?" asked Katyuna her, when she sat down.

"No where, it was just Lewis who wanted to talk to me."

"About what?" Asked Jessica curious.

"He invited me out." Both Selaura and Katyuna screamed in excitement.

"Isn't it great Jess?" Asked Katyuna.

"Well…" She wanted to tell Selaura that it might would be a bad idea, but as she looked at her friend happy face, she only sighed. "Yes it is."

"Anyway did you remember to call your mom?" Asked Selaura her.

"Yes I did, but she didn't answer the phone, so I will try again later. But since we talked about boys, have you seen Jim?"

They shook their heads. Why did he keep disappearing?

Later did Jessica go back to the phone box and tried to call her mother once again. Katyuna and Selaura were with her. She waited and waited, but still was there no one who answered the phone. Jessica began to worry. This wasn't like her mother, to not pick the phone. She sighed and thought about try to call her again tomorrow.

"Girls, I'll go and search for Jim. It's strange, that we haven't seen him." The girls nodded, and went back to their room.


	11. Friend or foe?

"Oh man, this is bad!" Shouted Jessica in frustration. Katyuna sad beside her, in their room. They were making their homework's. Jessica needed to make some, math things, but it was so difficult.

"What is it?" Asked Katyuna.

"I don't get this." Jessica showed her friend, what she needed to make. But even not her friend could help her.

"Maybe Jim can help you, when he comes back."

"Yeah WHEN. Okay I give up! I wanna do it later. I need a walk."

"Ok sweetie. But you know you have to be finish it for tomorrow."

"Thanks for reminding me."  
Both girls laughed.

* * *

Later had Katyuna a meeting with Benjamin and had left Jessica and Selaura alone in their room. Selaura was going to get ready for her date, with Lewis.

"Selaura, you haven't seen Jim, have you?" asked Jessica, while she was sitting in her bed.

"Nope, not since breakfast."

"Argh!" Jessica sat herself on the bed. "Where is he! I really need his help with some math!"

"Well I can help you, if you want too."

"But you can't, you are going out."

Jessica could see Selaura's hurtful face. "Don't worry about it, Jim must come back soon."

"Thanks Jess. But what is the problem, between you and Jim?"

Jessica was surprised because the funny thing was, she didn't even know by herself.

"His dad is here, but he doesn't wanna talk about it. He runs away, and disappears to God hell knows where! I want to talk to him, I want to yell at him, but I just can't because he's not here!" She throws herself at the bed.

Selaura felt bad for her friend, and walked over to her. "Listen… maybe I should say no, to Lewis, and then we can make a video night, for you, Katyuna and me. What do you think?"

Jessica was almost going to shout yes, but then she sighed, and looked at Selaura.  
"No… you should go, really. You deserve it. Go and have fun."

"Thanks Jess!" Selaura hugged Jessica tight into her. Suddenly the door got knocked on. "It's him!" and ran over to the doo, made sure that her cloths was sitting right, and opened it, it was Lewis.

"Hi Lewis." She said.

"Wow… you look… wow." Was the only thing that Lewis could say. She was wearing a light blue top, and a white skirt. Her hair was sat up in a ponytail, but she didn't have any of her bangs hanging down on her face. She was beautiful. "Are you… are you ready?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Bye Jess!"

"Bye! Have a goodnight. Don't come to late home, lover birds!"

"You are so funny huh?" Laughed Selaura.

"Hey you know me." Laugh Jessica, as they walked out.

Later were Katyuna and Jessica working on their song to talent show. Suddenly it knocked on the door. Jessica ran over to it and opened it.

"Jim! Oh…" it wasn't Jim, but instead it was Benjamin. "Sorry Ben… I thought it was Jim."

"Isn't he come back yet?"

She shook her head.

"Well I got something for you, which will cheer you up. It was Lewis idea. Tadaa!" Said Benjamin and showed a poster, where everyone, was on it. They were called The Furious.

"Cool, but what is it?" Jessica asked.

"It's our new band! Lewis play drums, Brian the brown rabbit, plays guitar, Patrick play k-board, Selaura play violin and you two sing."

"Oh my god! Thank you Benjamin!" both girls hugged their friend.

"So… was it really Lewis's idea?"

Benjamin nodded. Maybe Lewis wasn't that bad at all?

* * *

"So tell me about yourself." Said Selaura while she was eating her meal.

"Me?" asked Lewis.

"Yeah I have told you, a lot about me, so now I wanna know something about you."

Lewis were silence. He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to tell the true either.

"Well I travel a lot, with my father and brother. We got a ship. But my dad meant that I should go on a school, to learn something, so I got into this school, just for a while. And then yeah…" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Really? What about your mom?"

"She died." Answered Lewis. Now he suddenly felt a big pain in his stomach, just like that someone had kicked him in his guts.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay; it's pretty long time ago, it happened anyway…"

There was an awkward silence between them. The night was warm, and Lewis heart was beating faster and faster, so did Selaura's. Just out of sudden, he leaned closer to her. She had closed eyes, while their lips touched each other. This was what he had been waiting for in long time.

Both teens walked happy home. They laughed and were holding hands.  
When they came back at the school, said Selaura thanks for the date, and kissed Lewis on his check.  
When he got to his room, were none of his roommates there.

And that was fine for him. He needed to think, about what was going on in his head. He was confusing and felt bad. This wasn't a part of the plan, what was he suppose to do?

At once came, Brian, Patrick, Benjamin with Jessica and Katyuna, into their and they frightened Lewis, so much that he felt out of his bed.

"Sorry man, did we wake you up?" asked his roommates.

"No… not at all." Yawned Lewis.

"Hey Lewis." It was Jessica. "I just wanna say sorry. I should have given you a chance. And thank you for what you did." She left her hand, so he could shake it. "Friends?"

First was Lewis shocked, he knew somehow that she was trying ignoring him. But was she really willing to trust him now? As he looked at her hand and face, he suddenly notices a necklace she had around her neck. Two dolphins with a ball in the middle. Now he knew that he had to continuing the plan, and mad himself to shake her hand. "Of course." He smiled, but felt guilty inside.

Jessica smiled thankfully back at him.

* * *

"Well Lewis, how is it going, lad?"

"Uh… it's going fine dad." It was night, and Lewis had managed to sneak out to me his father and brother.

"How does it go to win their trust? And do you know where the necklace is?"

"I have won them all, even Jessica just as you wanted. And I know where the necklace is. It's around Jessica's neck."

"Excellent! It wouldn't stay long before-"

"Dad I was thinking, maybe we don't have to do this."

Suddenly was everyone looked at him. Now he felt a bit uncomfortable.

"What!" They all shouted.

"I'm just saying, that they are really nice and-"

"Are we getting soft?" it was Lewis big brother; he wasn't more than 3 years older than him, plus he was stronger and taller. His name was Jake short for Jackson, but he hated his name, so changes it to Jake. "You might even have fallen for that girl, Selaura, right?"

"Hey stay her out of this! And no I'm not! It's just-"

"Shut up both of you! And you Lewis, you are going to continue this mission, even if you like it or not! Take that Selaura girl, for a walk or something, while we are trying to get, the necklace."

Lewis sighed, and then nodded sadly.

"Look Captain, I think that Lewis is right, maybe we just should look for another treasure-"

The captain turned from his son, to Leland and held a knife under his throat.

"Listen Hawkins. If you not are going to finish this, I assure you that you, your wife and your precious son, will die, understand?" Leland sighed and nodded. "But tomorrow Lewis, do you have the last chance to prove yourself. You know that your brother don't like to wait, and neither do I."

Lewis nodded.


	12. Mistake number 2 and Captured

"Jim! There you are! Where have you been?" Jessica asked when she suddenly saw Jim as he was going into his room. He was angry. She had been waiting for Jim, out of her room, since her roommates had fallen asleep.

"No where." Answered Jim cold.

"What-wait hey!" she grabbed his arm, so she could look at him. As his gaze met her, she suddenly felt scared. He didn't look like that Jim, she knew. This anger in his eyes… it made her whole body shivering. He looked like he could kill someone.

"What happened?" Jessica looked worried and frightened at him.

"Nothing." He tried to get away from her.

"Stop lying! It's shining all around you that you're not all right!"

"It's not one of your business!" He then shouted and pulled his arm back. Jessica looked upset at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

Suddenly Jim stopped and turned around, to look at her.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! I'm not the one who gets crazy nightmares, just because of some boy!"

Jessica was upset; she felt the tears behind her eyes. But she didn't want to let them out. Not now, not here.

"Jim relax, please. You don't know what you are saying, I know you when you get in this mood-"

"NO! You obviously don't know me, as well as you think! You think that you can show up, and tell me what to do, and what to think! You don't even know how it is, to feel when your father left you, and he suddenly show up again after 10 years! So how in the worlds can you, say that you know what it's like to lose a father! And by the way, don't lecture to me, that I should be happy to see him, when you still see your dad!" He was so angry, that he didn't notice how much he had hit her with those words.

Jessica was shocked! She could feel her stomach bubble of anger.

"Shut up Jim! Don't tell me, that I don't know how it is to lose a father! You should be happy that you still can see your father. Cause you know what? My dad is dead! Why do you think I had these nightmares!"

Jim was out of words. He had screwed it up… again. He had again said something wrong. Big time!

"Jess I-" Began Jim and tried to reach her arm.

"Don't call me that! And you know what? I think you're right! I don't know you as well, as I thought." She took her ring of, and gave it back to Jim. "Here take it back. It's over!"

She ran out of the door. Jim could recognize this; he remembered last time, she ran out like that.

* * *

When Jessica went out to the cave again. It had been long time since she went there, to think clear. She couldn't believe that he had, said something like to her. Didn't he think? What about her feelings? As she thought about it, she realized she never had told him about her father… but that didn't meant he could say something like that to her. Did it?

As she walked through the hills, she suddenly heard a familiar voice. Jessica climbed up to one of the tops on the hills and saw five persons. She could already see that they were pirates. Two tall aliens, they looked strong. The first one was green, had a scar on his right eye, he had a tail, looked a bit like a crocodile, his cloths was ripped. Then there was the second alien, looked just like the other one, he just didn't had a scar, and was purple – blue skin. Beside them was there a boy, a bit older then her, taller and defiantly stronger. She saw a smaller guy, she squeezed her eyes together. And then she could see it was Lewis. Her feeling was right, all a long!

"So son, are you ready for tomorrow? You know what you shall do." Said another man. Jessica's eyes looked shocked the man, when she heard his voice! She knew him!

"No!" Jessica shouted of sudden, and just like that the pirates were looking at her. She hurried hided herself and ran as fast as she could over to the cave.

"Get her!" The captain shouted.

Finally had Jessica made to the cave. She took her necklace of, looked at it one more time, and hidden it behind a big rock, which there was a little hole. She then hurried raised herself up, to figure out where she should run now, but before she even could run, she got gripped from behind.

"Let go of me!" Shouted Jessica and did her very best to get free from, the pirates grip. But it didn't help.

"Well, well, well, isn't it Jessica we got here? My, how you grown." She tried once again to get her arms free, but without any luck.

"How long time is it since, we last saw each other? Isn't it 5 years ago? How have you been?"

"Fine. Until your son came!" She glared at Lewis, who looked away.

"Heh. Beginning to look like her mother got her temper and eyes. And of course her stubbornness." He putted a finger on the chin. "But you still somehow sound more like your dad."

"Oh really? Well then he wanted me to do this!" Her legs were still free and kicked the captain on his bad leg, just where his father shot him.

"Defiantly Kim and Maria's daughter. She's just as annoying like them." And like that he slapped Jessica hard across the face, which made her head turn to the right side. Her eyes were watering, as she felt her cheek was burning. She growled at him.

"I bet your mother would be happy to see you again." He then said.

"My mom?" Jessica looked shocked and scared at him.

"Yes she was a bit difficult to catch too, but we managed to get her onboard on The Siren Screams."

"No! Let her go, your dirty, smelly, old pirate!"

"I don't think so. Tie her up, and let's get to my ship." As Jessica struggled to get away, then she suddenly felt an amazing pain in her head, and then it all went black. The last thing she saw was Lewis. He looked somehow sad.


	13. Stubborn like her parents

When Jessica woke up again, could she feel an amazing pain on her forehead, she wanted to touch it, but when she moved her arm, she couldn't get lose. Suddenly she remembered what had happen. She then tried to move both hands, and hurried figure out, that her hands was tied up behind her back. Jessica was looking around, only to find some boots in front of her face, as she looked up she saw the green alien thing, with the scar. He looked at her and smiled an evil smile.

"Captain! She's awake!"

"Good, and just in time. Secure the longboat and put her into my cabin, I would like a talk with little miss. Hinrichsen. By the way, I have been wondering why didn't you take your mothers last name?"

Jessica glared at the man. Only she and her mother knew why she took her father's last name. She did wonder though why he couldn't figure it out. Suddenly a person pushed her forward, almost made her falling on the ground, but she managed to get her balance. She looked around and saw that it was the older boy.

"Move faster!" He shouted. "Mr. Smolly and Jolly you two keep an eye on her, till she gets to my father's cabin, understand?"

Father? How could such a heartless man be father? And not only for one boy, but for two! It didn't make sense. As she was on her way to the cabin, couldn't she help, but worry about her mother. How was she? Was she all right, did they hurt her? The two pirates Jolly and Smolly were on each side at her. To make sure that she didn't ran away. As she was gone in her thoughts did she slow down, and again felt a big a push in her back, she looked back and saw it was the blue alien who did it.

"Move faster!" He shouted. The green one gave a little laugh.

"You heard Jolly. Faster!" Smolly laughed and gave her one more push, which made her fall. "Your clumsy fool! Get up; otherwise it will be worse for ya." Jessica growled, and did her best to get up, but when she tried to use her right knee to get up, she felt a big pain and felt again, she looked at it and saw that it was bleeding. "Didn't ya hear me!" he lifted his hand up into the air and slapped her again, it was the same cheek as the captain had hit her on, now it was too much and a tear felt on her cheek. She really wanted to kick that pirate's ass, but she couldn't move.

"Mr. Smolly! Don't harm her anymore then it's necessary." Said the captain and lifted Jessica up. "Now keep going!" And gave gentle push.

Lewis saw it all from behind, and had wanted to help her, but knew that he just would have been pushed away, and that Jake would have assured him to be a betrayer.

As they finally reached the captain's cabin, saw Jessica a terrible sight. It was her mother stood in a corner with two pirates holding her.

"Mom!" she was on her way to hug her, but was held back again.

"Jessica!"

"Oh how such a sweet reunion, between a daughter and mother." The captain said with a sarcasm soft voice. "Loose her bonds Jolly." He ordered, and then Jessica ran over to her mother.

"I'm sorry mother." She whispered.

"It's not your fault sweetie; you couldn't know that this would happen." The pirates had let go of Maria so she could hug her daughter.

"Oh dear… isn't it beautiful? But enough of that! Get Maria back to the brig, we gonna need her another time." And then both got dragged away from each other.

Jessica step on the pirate's foot that was holding her, and ran over the door, but got stopped of two others.

"You're not going anywhere." Jessica turned around and watched at the captain. "There is someone who will be happy to see you." Suddenly came a women into the cabin, she had red curled hair, was about 10 years older than her mother, she had a white shirt, with some black pants on, she a belt around her waist, where there was secured a gun, in the left side and a knife on the other side. And Jessica knew her, she had hated that women, ever since she met her first time.

"Hallo Jessy." The women said.

"It's Jessica for you Ida." Growled Jessica.

"Whatever, how have you been? You are beginning to look just like your mother. Man it's long time since we saw each other huh?"

"Yes because of you, I didn't see my father before I was 9!"

"Oh poor girl, it was just easy to make your father agree, you see darling, he didn't care that much about you."

Jessica went mad, and tried to attack Ida, but just like she was going to kick her but, the pirates took her arms and held her back. "Your liar!" She shouted.

"Am I? Why didn't he protest then?" Jessica went silence... she had been thinking about that queastion like forever... "Anyway, I'm going to ask you a question, one simple question. Where is the necklace? That man has hidden it from me forever!" Lewis had told them that she had it around her neck, but when she was laying in the longboat they couldn't see that she had it on her.

Jessica didn't say a word and shook her head.

"Where is it!" the women held a knife to her throat.

"I-I-I don't know." Stammered Jessica slowly the knife felt down again.

"I bet that your little boyfriend knows where it is, am I right?" Ida gave a smirk and turned to the captain. "Captain Hayes, when will we get the boy?"

"Tonight first mate, tonight, I bet 1000 drubloon on that he's searching for her."

Every pirate laughed evilly in the room, all beside Lewis. He felt terrible, how could he do this against a person, who just showed her trust to him? And what about Selaura? She would hate him for this… what was he supposed to do? Help Jessica and save her mother, or just let it all happen?

"No leave him alone! And let my mother go!"

"Heh. You know, it's a lot funnier to see how much you'll sacrifice for the one you love." Jessica glared at him, and clenched her teeth together. This man was just too much.

"But you can avoid that, if you just tell me where the necklace is." Jessica spat him in the face. No matter how much she hated that man, she knew that Jim wasn't gonna get caught that easily.

"Stubborn like her parents." Sighed Hayes. "First mate Ida, put her into the brig for now. We will fly to Planet Embryos in 10 minutes."

"Aye, Captain." Ida then secured her arms on her bag, and leaded her down to the brig.

"Lewis your traitor! I knew you were, just right from the start! What about Selaura?" Screamed Jessica as she got dragged out from the cabin. Lewis looked away. She was right, he was a traitor.

Ida lock one of the brigs up, and pushed Jessica in it, she landed on her bad knee and moaned in pain. She then looked up at her father's ex-girlfriend.

"Enjoy your trip, darling. And look! Your mother is right beside your brig. Have a nice talk." And with those words she turned away and walked out of the brigs.

Jessica sat on the ground, with her hands still secured behind her back.

"Mom, what am I going to do?" She asked, and walked closer to her mom.

"Don't tell him where the necklace is, you gave that promise to your dad." Even that Kim and Jessica's mom broke up when she was very little, and that Kim had broken his promises towards her daughter a lot of times. Knew Maria, that no matter how mad she and Jessica got on him, was he the rightful father. After that time Jessica didn't had seen her father for years, had there been ups and downs between the parents, but they agreed that they shouldn't be fighting about their daugther, and agreed that she could take her own decisions, if she should visit her father. But even that, wasn't enough to make them see each other. Since her father was busy with work, and almost never had time to his daughter. But just that day Kim died, had he promised to himself, that he wanted to spend more time with his daughter and less on his job. But of course it never happen... Since that day Maria had been more understanding her daughter choice about the last name, they even got closer to each other.

"But what about you? What if they hurt you?" She began to sob. Maria took her daughter face in her hands and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be fine. Remember I'm a survivor. And so are you." She tried to give a smile, but it didn't help on Jessica's mood. What was she suppose to do?

* * *

"Guys… have you seen Jessica?" Asked Jim shyly when he walked into Selaura and Katyuna's room. He had wake them up, and they were now sitting and rubbing their eyes.

"No… I thought she was with you." Yawned Selaura.

"She was but…"

Katyuna and Selaura waited till he would answer them.

"We got into a fight. Again, and this time I really screw it up." He began to hit the walls.

"Hey easy! Tell us what happen." Said Katyuna as she had a calm hand on his shoulder.

"I got pissed off! Okay? I said to her that she didn't knew me that well, as she thought, and that she could never feel the way, as I felt about my father."

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know I just-"

"She is the one who know most about you, and you know that! And you also know that she hasn't seen her father in very long time!" Said Selaura.

Jim nodded; he couldn't make himself tell them about the last thing he had said to Jessica before she ran away.

"If I were you, I would search after her tomorrow. We all knows where she could be, right?" everyone was nodding and Jim walked back to his room.

As he lay in his bed, were all his thoughts running through his head. Katyuna was right, it was stupid, and the worst thing was that it wasn't because of her he was mad, but because of his father. Jim hurriedly figures out that he couldn't sleep, and would go out and search for Jessica.

He ran down to the beach and called after Jessica.

"Jess! Jessica! Where are you! I'm sorry, for everything! Please! Jessica!" he kept calling, and then he reached to the cave. "Jessica?" No one answered through the echo. He then leaned up against a big rock, held his knees into his chest, placed his arms around them and hided his face into his arms. Morph was with him, and had been flying around for a little while. He then saw something behind the rock; he then flew over to Jim and began to pull his hair. Jim turned his face and looked at Morphs upset face.

"What is it Morph?" Jim asked and followed the pink blob behind the rock, as he looked did he see a hole, Jim took his hand down there and found Jessica's necklace! She never took it off; beside if it was necessary.

Jim took it and putted it into his pockets.

"Something is wrong, we gotta-"he turned around and he suddenly saw two pirates in front of him.

"Gotta do what?" one of them asked, it was Jolly. "Are ya going somewhere?"

Before Jim could run away he got hit on his head, and then he fainted. Everything went black for him.


	14. Deal? What deal?

Captain Hayes had told Leland to go and get Jessica, and bring her to him. Leland had not heard, about their discussion last night, and didn't know what there was going to happen.

Jessica was sitting next to her mother; she had fallen asleep and leaned up against the bars. Leland took by her shoulders.

"Huh? Wha-what's happening?" Jessica asked confused. Leland turned her around and cut her bonds. Jessica began to nurse her wrists as he looked at the man. He looked just like Jim, beside the eyes and hair color.

"The captain needs you in his stateroom." He said and took her by her upper arm. Jessica tried to look back at her mother, who looked worried back at her.

"Here is Jessica, like you asked for captain." His voice was stern but somehow a little bit worried too.

"Good. That will be all for now, Mr. Hawkins." Jessica's eyes widened as she heard the last name. She looked as the man who fetched her, walking out of the cabin.

"Well Miss. Hinrichsen. I hope you slept well in the brig tonight."

"Not likely."

"Anyway. You know what I really want Jessica. So, where is it?" Hayes was playing with a purp in his hand.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" He grabbed Jessica by her shirt, so he could look into her eyes. "The necklace your father gave to you!"

"My father is dead, because of you!" She spat once again at him.

Hayes glared at her, that girl began to annoy him more and more. "You maybe think that your mother has something to say?" He then said with a smirk and letting go of her shirt. "Ida!" he called, and then the women came in.

"Yes captain?"

"Get Maria."

"No! No leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this!" there came another big pirate and held her back to a chair which stood in front of the captains disk.

Then came Ida with Jessica's mom, she held a knife to her throat.

"Mother!"

"Jessica, promise you won't say anything-argh!" The knife came right under her chin.

"Do you have something to say?" asked Hayes. Jessica looked from Hayes to her mother, her eyes was watering.

"No…" She whispered and looked down, and then she heard a scream. It was her mother, the knife had sliced her arm, and Ida didn't stop. Jessica began to cry.

"Mom!" Jessica looked questioningly at Maria. Her arms were bleeding badly. But even that it hurt, Maria just shook her head while tears felt from her eyes.

"Okay enough! Put Maria back to the brig, and put Jessica into the dungeon in the cave. And let's try again tomorrow, shall we? Strong girls… I hate them!" Then Maria got dragged back to the brig. Jessica felt ashamed, how could she let them do that to her own mother?

Then she felt that the man took her arm, and leaded her to the dungeon. Of course they needed to get into a longboat, to get fully down on Planet Embryos. The planet was a bit deserted, with a lot of rocks, and caves. But of course if you walked away from where the cave was, will you get through a forest.

While they were walking through the deserts was there something that catches her eyes it was another long boat. She didn't have time to think more about it, before she then got pushed forwards. She wanted to run away but there was four pirates who sounding her.

As she got through the cave, she came into a dungeon, as she tried to get free from one of the pirates suddenly grip. But then a gun pointed at her head, and she hold still.

"Don't move. I don't care if the captain will kill me after this, you have already given us enough trouble!" the big pirate said. Jessica got her arms twisted behind her back and felt some cold got around her wrists. She got chained. Her cloths were a bit damaged, she had a cut on her knee and arm, and she knew that she a bruise on her forehead. Finally the pirates left her alone. Jessica began to sob, she felt terrible, but she had a hard time to break a promise she made with her mom. This couldn't get any worse, or could it?

Jim had finally awakened, he was sitting up with his hands tied up behind his back and his legs were tied up too. He looked confused around.

_What's going on here? _He thought. "Hey! Let me go!" Jim then shouted. Jolly and Smolly gave a smirk and tied up his bonds at his legs. They then took Jim roughly up from the longboat and made him walk forward. Jolly warned him that if he did any resistance, then they would shoot him. Jim followed them with an angry expression

Finally they reached to the captain's cabin. Jim got pushed into the cabin and looked shocked around him, when he saw Lewis and Leland.

"Jim!" His father shouted.

"Dad!"

"Another emotional meeting between parents and kids. Wow, James Pleiades Hawkins. You look just like your father. Have your mother's eyes though." Said Hayes pleased.

"I am not like him!" Shouted Jim furiously. "And you Lewis? Was this what you planned? Jessica was right, she was right all along!"

Lewis looked away.

"Leave him alone! He's not what you want!" Shouted Leland.

"I can use him. Let's get him down to the girl."

"What? You can't do that! We had a deal!" Jim looked confused at his father. Deal what deal?

"True but you know deals changes. Put Leland down there too." Some pirates then gripped Leland and dragged him and his son down to the cave. Lewis, Jake and Captain Hayes followed them.

"Jim!" Shouted Jessica shocked when she saw him come into the pit. She was still chained, and Jim could see that she had cried. "What the hell are you doing here?" She then asked.

"He's here to help me." Answered Hayes before that Jim could answer. Jim and Jessica looked confused at him. Hayes then walked closer to Jessica. Jim then tried to get loose, so he could get over to Jessica, but without luck. Leland stood beside him. He could feel and see that his son felt useless.

"Don't you dare touch her!" He shouted

"Oh I won't Mr. Hawkins, don't worry." Hayes squatted and looked right into Jessica's eyes. He could see anger, fear and worried in them. "Yet."

"I ask you one more time. And I'm gonna say it very clear, so you can understand it." Jessica kept starring at him. Jim was still holding back of Jolly and Smolly. "Where. Is. The. Necklace?" She didn't answer but glared at him.

Hayes then sighed and raised himself up. "Very well. Gale and Skale. Take Mr. Hawkins to the pit right beside this one." The pirates did what they got told.

"No! No! Don't do it! We had a deal!" Leland shouted with all his lungs powers. But the captain ignored him.

"Jolly! Smolly! Close the gate and tie young Mr. Hawkins to it." Jolly and Smolly knew what he meant, and cut Jims bonds and took his hands on each side of the gate. They then tied his hands tightly up.

"Hey what the-!" said Jim while he got forced to get his back turned to Jessica and the captain.

"Whip him until I says stop." And then Smolly ripped Jim's shirt, so you could see his bare back. Jim tried with all his might to get free, but no matter it helped. The bonds were to tights.

"What!" Jessica's eyes widened as she heard it.

"ARGH!" He shouted as the first slash came, but second time he clenched his teeth together and squeezed his eyes. Jim did his best not to think about the pain and not to cry.

"NO! Please stop! STOP!" Shouted Jessica, she was crying and tried to get over to Jim, but the chains was holding her roughly back. "Stop! Lewis I beg you!" But he only looked away. Suddenly she heard Jim screaming again. His back was bleeding badly.

"I know where it is!" she couldn't take it anymore… she couldn't let them hurt the one she loved. "Please just…. Stop." Jessica looked down. How could she even had let this happen? What was she thinking of?

The captain then made the pirates stop. Jim relaxed, or he tried. His legs were trembling and his back was hurting really bad, well actually all his muscles were hurting, since he had stretched them. Jim was breathing heavily; this was one of the worst pains he had ever felt.

"Was it really that difficult, to tell me?" Whispered Hayes into Jessica's ear. "Gentle man! Chain young Hawkins, let his arms get in front of him. His arms can't get on his back, in this condition. And guess whose fault it is?" He looked at Jessica who was looking as they chained Jim. She felt even more ashamed, and saw that Jim was in big pain. All because of her.

"See ya tomorrow. And Jessica… may god help you, if the necklace isn't there." And then he closed the gate.

"I'm sorry Jim…" Sobbed Jessica.

Jim tried to speak, but it was too low, so Jessica couldn't hear him. "Don't… sorry…" he whispered.

"You know where it is now?" Asked Ida when the captain came back on board.

"Yes. We will go and get it tonight." He answered. Ida gave a smirk.

* * *

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Jim or Jessica?" Asked Katyuna when she met with Benjamin and Selaura in the canteen.

"No, but have you seen Lewis?" Said Selaura.

Katyuna shook her head. "That's strange, that none of them have been here seen since yesterday…"

"I think we should go and look for them. Besides we have to practice soon, if the we ever gonna make it to the talent show." Told Benjamin, who was getting worried too. "Let's go, I don't wanna eat this stuff anyway. "

**Yeps here it is :) **

**I have been writing on the story in a notebook, and this was the last chapter I had wrote down, it's about two years ago I wrote it. So yeah... But once I readed one of Eventhorizon6 stories, and I couldn't help but thought that it was funny, that we had the same idea that time XD hehe It's funny that you can have the same ideas, when you don't even know each other.**

**Anyway hopeful you like this :)**

**and thanks for the reviewing Eventhorizon6 your awesome!**


	15. Father and son

Katyuna, Selaura and Benjamin went outside of the Academy. They tried to find their friends. They went to the beach since that would be the most obviously place. As the teens walked down the beach they saw a ship coming near the cave.

"Hurry, hide." Whispered Benjamin, as he went behind a hill. The girls followed him.

"Who are they?" Asked Selaura, as she saw two men get out from the boat.

"I don't know." Answered Katyuna.

"I tell you, if the necklace isn't in the cave, I'm going to tear the girl head of." One of the men said, it was Smolly.

"Relax brother, you know that the Captain has caught her, and would like to see her suffer." Said the other man with a grin.

Benjamin looked from the men to their ships, there was a pirate flag and when he heard the word _necklace _he figured out what had happen. Jess had been kidnapped! And no wonder if Jim was that too. Benjamin pushed to Katyuna's arm.

"Come on lets go. Now!" Benjamin said and began to run away from the hill. The girls looked confused and kept looking over the hill.

"It's not here!" They heard the green man shouted, the aliens walked outside and suddenly they got eye contact to the girls. "Hey you two!" They shouted.

"Shit!" Shouted the girls and ran after Benjamin, who was running over to the town. All 3 teens was running so fast as their legs could carry them.

Later they came into the town; they saw that the aliens were after them. They knew they had to find a place to hide, and hurry. Selaura looked around eagerly to find a hiding place. After a little while she saw an alley.

"Katyuna! Ben! In here!" She waved to her friends and hid in the alley making her as small as possible. Benjamin and Katyuna had followed her. They could see the pirates, from where they were, happy that they couldn't see them. Every teens relaxed as they saw the pirates go away.

"Oh god… this is bad." Breathed Katyuna heavily.

"Yes they want the necklace, and that means that they must had kidnapped Jim and Jess." Said Benjamin worried too.

"We are going to need a ship, and help." Selaura told.

"Aye lassie, I got a ship." The teens stopped where they were, they turned slowly around and looked surprised at a man with a big belly and had mechanic arm and eye on the left side. "I'm John Silver."

* * *

Jim's body was still shaking. His back was hurting so bad, he knew that if he didn't have it cleaned soon then it would get infected. Jim turned his head to watch Jessica. She was totally down. She wasn't even looking at him. Her hair was hiding her face. Jim could clearly see that Jessica didn't want to talk to him or even look at him.

"Jess?" He finally managed to say. "Jess, I'm fine see." He tried to lift his head, but just as he moved his shoulders it hurt the whole way down his body.

Jessica looked up. Jim could see that her eyes were red since she had been crying. He wished that he could see her smiling face instead. Jim had never seen her so miserable, since her grandmother die…

"I'm sorry Jim… I should have told them where the necklace was. But instead I was letting them beating you! I god, I'm so sorry!" She began to cry again.

"Jess, stop it! Ok? It's not your fault you see-"

Suddenly the gate got opened. It was Hayes. "Well, well, well isn't it sweet? Two love birds are talking about who's fault it is." He walked closer to them, with his both hands on the back. Hayes walked over to Jim and looked at his back.

"Well Hawkins, I see that our slash had give you some nasty scars, hm?" Jim growled at the man, he suddenly felt a big pain on his back, since the Captain had hit him on the back.

"Hey! Stop hurting him!" Shouted Jess, Hayes looked at her and began to walk over to her. "We had a deal, you promised to leave him alone, if I told you were the necklace was." Her brows was knitted together and tried to look as brave as possible. But inside she was scared to death.

"We had Ms. Hinrichsen. But I also said that if the necklace wasn't there you should start praying." His head was right in front of Jessica's. His eyes were cold, just as she remembered them. Jessica began to feel even more scared. "I'm going to ask you one more time."

"What? I already-" SLAM! Once again the captain slapped her cheek. It was the hardest one he had done. Her eyes watered and a tear felt down on her cheek.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Shouted Jim angry as he tried to get up, tried to ignore the pain on his back.

"Do you want me to hit you harder!?" Shouted Hayes to Jim. Jim had his eyebrow knitted together and growled at him.

Hayes then turned back to Jessica, and took her head in to his hands, and holds her head tight. "Listen Jessica. You have been playing with us long enough. Where is the necklace!? My patient is gone!" He tight his grip.

"I don't know!"

Once again Hayes slapped her. This time she felt on the ground, Jessica wanted to hold on to her cheek, but her hands was still chained behind her back.

"Do you really think that it's time to do jokes? Maybe if we hurt young Hawkins a little bit more, it maybe could change your mind?" Hayes turned to Jim with a smirk. He then ordered some of his crew to hold Jessica back and make her to watch Jim to get whipped once again. Jim was dragged to his feet, and was on his way to the gate. Jim shouted, kicked and tried to get out from the pirates grip.

"NO! Please I beg you! I really don't know where the necklace is! Please!"

"Shut up! Or you'll get the same turn."

"I rather take it then him!" She spat.

"Fine, as you wish."

"What! No! You can't hit a girl!" Shouted Jim as he got moved away from the gate. He got held back with his hands behind the back, even that his back was hurting bad, didn't he worried about it, right now.

"I can and I will. I should have done that when we met first time." Hayes snared as he saw Jessica getting tight to the gate, with her back turned to them. She was allowed to wear the shirt, but even though that it wouldn't hurt less. Jessica bit her lips together and closed her eyes.

Just as Hayes lifted his arm up, getting ready to whip her, Jim suddenly shouted:

"Stop! I know where the necklace is!" Everyone looked at Jim even Jessica.

"Is that so?" Hayes putted the whip down and putted all his attention to Jim. The pirates untied Jessica's bonds and hold her back instead. "Then tell me, James Hawkins, where is it?"

"Jim don't-" Jessica then suddenly felt a hand on her mouth.

"I only tell you, if you promise not to hurt her." Jim said in a stern tone, ignored that Jess was protesting.

Hayes sighed and nodded. Jim got some kind of a déjà vu. "Fine. I'll not hurt. Yet."

"You have to let my arm free, so I can give you it." Jim gave a smirk. Hayes gave a sign to his crew. The crews let go of his arms, but still hold Jim in place by his shoulders. The young boy then putted his hand into his pocket and took the necklace out.

Jessica and Hayes widened. Hayes reached slowly out to take the necklace.

"No!" Shouted Jess, after she had bit the pirate hand, and kicked his stomach. The pirate whined and let her go. Jessica then leapt out to the necklace, but Hayes just took her wrist and holds her arm up, she tried to get loose, but his grip was to tight. He then took the necklace with a smirk and looked at Jessica.

"Well, seems that I got the necklace after all, huh?"

Jessica glared at him.

"But we still need you, to guide us. You know how the necklace work."

"If you knew that you needed help, why didn't you kidnap my father?" Snared Jessica.

"Because, Jessy."

"Jessica."

"I figure it out later, that I actually wouldn't know how to use the necklace. But you see better later then never." He said with a smirk. Jessica kept glaring at him. "We move at dawn." And with those words, he ordered two of his mans to chain Jim.

"But you Ms. Hinrichsen, you are going with me."

"Hey! Where are you taking her!?" Shouted Jim, as he tried to get up from the ground.

"None of your business Hawkins. But don't worry I won't hurt her. Yet."

Jessica looked with fear in her eyes. One thing was that she was going to drag out of the cell alone, but another thing was that, Jim was going to be alone.

"Jim!" She shouted, as she got dragged out. Hayes was still holding her wrist. Jessica tried to get loose from the Captains grip. "Let me go! Let Jim and my mother go! You got what you want!"

Jim was chained near to the gate, so he could reach it. His hands were chained in front of him. Jim begun to kick and beat the bars. Sadly it just make him do more pain, but he kept kicking and used all his body's strength to get through the bars.

"It's no use son."

Jim suddenly stopped as he heard his father voice. "Watch!" He said and continued.

"James stop! before you hurt yourself even more."

"It's Jim! Okay? And don't tell me what's best for me or not."

"Jim Pleiades Hawkins, listen to me!"

"Listen to you? Ha! What a joke! I don't want to listen to you, okay? I don't want to hear your excuses!" Jim had finally stopped trying to break the bars. His body was screaming out of pain. He said defeatist on the ground, he made him into a ball, lying is head on his knees, while his hands was around his legs. Jim didn't want to cry. But still a tear felt down.

Leland in the cell near his son sighed heavily but tried to move closer to the bar. He was chained near the bars too.

"I remember when you were 2 or 3 years old. You wanted me to read the story, Treasure Planet before you went to sleep." Leland told, hoping to get his son's attention.

Jim lifted his head up and listened to his father.

"I was sitting in the chair downstairs, and you climbed up to my lap, wanted me to read the story." Leland smiled at the thought, so did Jim.

"And I wanted to read 3 times with you. Mom was so angry at both of us, because I got to late in bed." Jim chuckled as he remembered.

"Yes."

There was an awkward silence between father and son.

"I wanted to come back a year after I left." Leland started. "As I was on my way back, Hayes captured me and my crew. I was the only one who survived. He asked me to join his crew, of course I said no. But since he knew about Jessica's father, he knew about my family and me. He told me, if I wouldn't join him he would kill you, and your mother. But if I join him, he wouldn't hurt you two."

Jim went quiet. He had always wondered why Leland had left, but he had never thought that his father did it to protect them.

"Did you really know Jess's dad?"

Leland got surprised at the question. "Yes I did."

"So you know, what happen to him?"

"Hayes killed him. I weren't there in the house where it happens. I was on the ship and waited. I swear Jim; I didn't know he was going to kill him. I was broken inside when I heard that he was dead. I didn't even know that his daughter was there."

Jim was listing carefully to what his father told. It was unbelievable, what had happen. But the sound of the father's voice, it sounded like he was telling the true.

"Dad… you think we can get out of here?" Jim finally said, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know Jim… I really don't."

That was something Jim feared.

* * *

**It's finally up! yep :D **

**I kinda like this ****chapter ^^ Special the father and son moment Jim and Leland have :)**


	16. Need help

Jess got dragged back to the ship and thrown into a room. She landed hard on the ground, glaring up at the captain and growled.

"I thought you wanted a more comfortable room. Beside there are no places you can run away." He told.

Jessica looked around, he was right. As she turned her head back to the door, Hayes had already closed it and locked it. Jess hurried over to the door, tried to kick the door up.

"Let me out of here!" She shouted while she was kicking and beating the door. "Your jerks! You pirates! You… you…" With on big kick, Jess gave up and sat herself down on the ground, resting her back at the door. She took her legs up to her chest, resting her arms on her knees and began to sob in them.

_I'm sorry dad… I don't know what to do anymore… _she thought sadly.

* * *

In the mean while were, Katyuna, Selaura and Benjamin following Silver to his ship. Morph who had been sleeping in Benjamin's pocket, haven't notice what has happen, flew happy and surprised over to his old master. Silver began to chuckle.

"Heya there Morphy, long time huh?"

The teens looked confused around at each other and then back to Morph and Silver.

"So you must be, the famous Long John Silver." Katyuna said, realizing whom it was, there was in front of them.

"Aye I am lassie."

"You know this guy?" Benjamin asked pointing at Silver.

"No, well Jim have told me about him."

"I guess he did. Now lets go. I have a word or two to say to that bla'sted man to Hayes!" Silver shouted, as he went up to his ship. The teens looked at each other and followed the old Cyborg.

* * *

"Jim?"

Jim had slept in a little while, so when he heard the voice he slowly lifted his head and saw who it was. It was Lewis!

"What are you doing here?" Jim snared.

"I come to clean your back." Lewis said with a bucket of water and a cloth in the other hand.

"Was it something your dear captain, ordered you to do?"

Lewis sighed. "Look he don't care about you, so I did this on my own. Believe me he would kill me, if he knew I was down here and cleaning your back." He locked himself into the sell.

"Jim listens to him. No matter how much you want to trust the boy, you need to get your back cleaned." It was Leland who suddenly spoke.

Jim thought about it and looked sceptical at Lewis. He sighed.

"Fine. But don't think that I trust you." And with those words he turned his back around to Lewis.

Lewis began to clean it. Jim clenched his teeth and fists. His back was hurting, when the warm water touched his wounds. Jim didn't want Lewis near him or his friends, but right now he was to hurt, to complain.

"I gotta go now." Lewis said after a while. The water was red from the blood. Jim's back looked cleaner now, but it still needed to get cleaned again tomorrow or tonight. "And Jim." Lewis was over at the gate and looked at Jim who had turned around to watch Lewis.

"My feelings about Selaura had never changes… I still love her." And with those words he left the pit. Jim looked shocked at the boy. Lewis had sad and worried looks in the eyes. Maybe Lewis didn't lie about his feelings, but he still had lied to them, and used Selaura to get to Jessica.

"Dad…?" Jim hesitated. "Dad, we gotta get out of here. Now."

Leland nodded. "I know son, but how?"

That was a question Jim couldn't answer on. He had thought his plan through, but had never thought about how to get free from his chains and out of his pit.

* * *

In the mean while sat Jessica in her room. She was scared, angry, sad and worry. Her cloths was damaged, she had cuts on her arms, head and knees. She was tired and just wanted to sleep. But every time she closed her eyes, pictures came. Pictures when Jim got whipped, pictures when her mother got cut… and when her dad died.

Jessica began to wonder back and forth, she wanted so desperately to get out, safe her mom and Jim, and just run of. Jessica suddenly heard a strange sound. It came from her stomach. Jess then realized that she hasn't eaten anything since she got kidnapped.

Suddenly she heard that the door got knocked on. Jessica turned around and saw that it was Lewis older brother who stood there. He looked just like his father Hayes. Jake closed the door behind him. He hold a plate with a lot of food on. Jessica stood in the middle of the room, with her arms crossed.

"What do you want?" She asked sternly.

"Aren't you hungry?" He said with a smirk.

Jessica didn't say a word, but her stomach said it all.

He gave a smirk and putted the plate on a table near the bed.

"So, aren't you going to eat?" He asked standing next to the table.

But Jess didn't say a word, didn't move just glared at the boy. The boy gave a laugh while he shook his head. Jake began to step closer to her, and as he got closer she began to walk backwards. Jessica was scared and angry. As she stepped backwards she bumped into a wall.

Jake came closer, as he could see that she was trapped an evil smile appeared on his face. Which made Jessica's body to shudder. Now he was standing right in front of her. Jess glared at him.

"You know." He started. "You have been a lot of trouble to us. So if I were you, I would be a good girl from now on, or some nasty things would happen." He laid a hand on her cheek.

She then just out of a second, bit the hand. Jake shouted in pain, he looked at her. Jess was satisfied with herself, but she inly got a slap on her cheek in return. What is it with the family and slapping? Suddenly a firm hand holds her head, so she could look at him.

"You are such a fighter huh? I'm warning you, put a stunt like that on me again, and it would be the last thing, you ever do." Jake then let her face go.

Jessica looked at him, she didn't want to act scared.

"Do you want to scare me?" She asked sternly.

"You _are _already scared." Jake said with a smirk on his face. He was right. She was. Not just for her own life, but also for the one she cares about. "Remember what I have told you." And with those words he left the room. Jessica heard that she locked the door.

Jessica got frustrated; there was a bed, a table and a chair in the room. She began to throw pillows all over the place, tumbled the chair and table on the floor. She kicked walls and the door. Tears were streaming down on her face. Jessica threw herself on the bed and curled her into a ball. Her cheek hurt and so did her head. She finally felt asleep.

"I hate girls." Jake said as she went down the hall to his father cabin. Lewis hidden behind another wall. He had heard what his brother had said to Jessica.

_I need to do something._ He thought and ran down the hallway to get a longboat. Lewis wanted to get back to the interstellar academy to get his friends. They should be able to help him. As Lewis got on the longboat, didn't he know that there were some dark shadows, which was looking at him.

"Are we going to follow him, father?" Jake asked Hayes.

"No. Let him do it. There will be a little surprise for them, when they come back." He smiled evilly at his younger son.

* * *

As Lewis was on his way down to his school, but on his way, could he see a ship? It wasn't big, big enough to have a crewmember on 4, but also small enough to handle it alone. As he looked down, he saw two girls, a boy and a little pink blob.

"Morph!" He said happily and flew down to the ship. Morph was the first one who saw him; he flew up to the boy and began to lick his cheek. "Hey Morph." Lewis smiled.

"Lewis!" Shouted Katyuna, Selaura and Benjamin surprised but relieved.

"What happen? Where have you been?" Asked Benjamin.

Lewis went silence. What should he say? Lie or tell the true. He looked at Selaura. She had a worry look.

"I… I… It's a long story; I know where Jim and Jessica are. But you have to be careful."

Katyuna and Benjamin shared a look. There was something wrong. It was like he was trying to hide something. But what? They didn't know.

Silver then came out from his cabin. "Who are you lad?" Silver asked in a stern tone.

"I'm Lewis. I'm here, because I need your help."

* * *

**Aaaand cut!**

**yep here it is! Hope you like it :)**

**I don't really know what will happen in the next chapter. But believe me there will come secrets on the table. **

**thank you so much for your reviews!**


	17. Four secrets told

Lewis and his friends sailed together with John Silver, over to where Jess and Jim was captured. He really wanted to help them; he didn't want them to stay there anymore. Heck already for long time before, he even didn't want to capture them.

Lewis looked out at the sky, seeing the ship coming closer. More they got closer, more his heart was beating. He really felt bad, to lie to his new friends…. And special for Selaura…

"Hey Lewis." A soft voice came behind him. He turned his head around and saw a very concerned Selaura. "You okay?"

Lewis gave a shy smile, trying to look okay. "I'm fine, I'm just sorry about all this."

"Don't be, really this is _not_ your fault." She putted a comforting hand on his shoulder. Something Lewis decided that he didn't deserved.

"Selaura I-"

"Come on! We can get to the ship from here let's go!" Called Benjamin and Katyuna. Selaura nodded to her friends and looked back to Lewis.

"Come let's do this." She said and got back to their friends. Lewis sighed. He wanted so badly tell Selaura the truth… but something was holding him back…

* * *

They got on the ship. Lewis told them where Jess was, and they had to be careful. Slowly they went down the hall where Jess was supposed to be. When they finally reached the door, Selaura knocked slightly on it.

"Jess are you there?" She whispered.

Jessica heard the voice and knocked slightly back. "It is you Selaura?"

"Yes it's me. Katyuna, Benjamin and Lewis are here too! And guess what? Long John Silver is here with us.

Lewis? Was he here? And Silver? "Silver! It's that you who Jim has talked about?"

"Aye lass. Let's get ya out of there!" Just before Silver could do anything, they all got gripped from behind and hold back. Lewis stood terrified and confused as his friends' arms got roughly pulled behind their backs.

"Well done Lewis." Said a dark voice, as he came out from the darkness. "Just like as we had planned."

"No." Lewis said in shock.

Everyone was looking shocked at him, most Selaura who looked confused and dumbfounded. "Lewis?" She asked.

"Selaura! I swear I didn't-"

"Aww Lewis, you know? Your idea was so splinted. Special that part where you had to use this young girl…" Hayes moved closer to Selaura, stroke her cheek. Selaura moved her face away.

"Lewis you traitor! You used and lied to me! How could you! Jess was right! She was right all the time! God how could I bee so stupid? Why didn't I see the signs?" Selaura shook her head in disbelief.

"Selaura please…" Lewis whispered with teary eyes.

"Lock them in the dungeon with young mr. Hawkins. And the big one there." Hayes pointed at Silver. "Give him a brig for himself, and make sure that he can't use his mechanic arm."

"Yes captain!" The crew said, and drag them out to the longboats. Silver was hold by two big aliens, just a little bigger then him, while the rest of them was tired up, with they arms on the back.

Jess had heard it all and kicked and punched the door furiously. "Leave them hell alone!" She shouted. "Lewis! You bastard! When I get out, I'm going to kill you!" She heard the crew and Hayes laughing.

"You wish!" Shouted Hayes, then got serious and walked over to his son. Lewis was devastated. He looked from the ground, and slowly faced his father. Hayes was trying to say something but backhanded his son across the face. Lewis made a grunt and felt on the ground. As he got up to whip some of the blood away from his lip, he got kicked on his side.

"Argh!" He shouted as he got kicked 3 times in his stomach and side.

"Let's this be a lesson son. Ever you ever, and mean EVER try to go behind my back, your pretty little girlfriend will be the one who suffers. Am I clear?"

Lewis nodded lightly, trying to get his breath. "Ye-es, Sir…"

"Good. We will leave in the morning! Make sure that, everyone gets on board, before then."

"Yes captain!" the crew said, before leaving bloody and broken Lewis on the floor.

Jessica had heard it all. She was in shock and surprise, what Lewis had done towards his own dad. Was he really on their side? Why would he even consider helping them? Jess was sitting on the floor again. Her eyes were red and they hurt from all the tears. She was scared of what would happen to her friends, mother and Jim. She was so confused and scared, that she didn't know what to do…

* * *

In the mean while, Jim was sitting in his cell, still trying to figure out what to do. Just like that the door got open, and 3 pirates came in with 3 kicking and yelling teenagers. Jim was looked shocked as he saw who the teens were.

Selaura was chained just on the other side of him, with her hands in front of her just like Jim had. Benjamin was chained next to Jim with his hands behind his back, and Katyuna was chained the same way as Selaura just next to her.

"You bastard! You just wait when I get free, I'll cut your head of!" Shouted Benjamin. Then one of the pirates came over to him and punched him into his face.

"Hey leave him alone!" Jim shouted while Katyuna screamed. The pirate just laughed and went out from the cell. Jim then looked back at his friend. "Ben your all right?"

Benjamin nodded his head, and slowly moved his head so he could look at Jim. "How does it look?" The girls gasped, while Jim looked at him with wide eyes. His cheekbone was blue, and his nose bloody.

"Uhm… bloody…" Jim said. Everyone sighed, and sat back. "What the hell are you doing here?" His friend told him the whole story, how they got here and how they met Silver. Jim was dumbfounded. Silver was here? Where? The teens didn't know, they just saw the old cyborg getting dragged away from them.

They didn't know what to do. No one spoke and no one even looked up, not until Benjamin caught something out of his eye.

"Jim! What have they done to your back?!"

Jim looked over to his friend, and notice that everyone was starring at him. "I got whipped. They tried to make Jess saying where the necklace was… But all the time I had it."

"You idiot!" Shouted Selaura. "They could have killed you!"

Jim chuckled. "Nah, not really."

"Son! You all right in there?"

Jim sighed, totally forgot that his dad was on the other side of the cell. "Yes I'm fine!"

"Hey, hey, backwards! Your dad is here!?" Benjamin shouted. "Okay what the heck, going on here!?"

Jim sighed, and told them the whole story. When he was finished everyone was surprised and in shock.

"I meant to come back!" Jim's father shouted.

"Yes but you didn't! I know why, so stop telling me!"

Selaura sighed. Ready to tell her story she never had told anyone. But didn't know if she should, yet. Then Benjamin spoke.

"Well since we all are here, I can tell you my secret, in case we won't survive… yeah I just want my best friends to know. Beside we have time." Benjamin took a deep breath. "I'm scared of heights and spiders. I can't stand to even look at one, tiny spider, and I get all dizzy when I look down, from high places."

Katyuna looked surprised at him. Even though he had known him for years, she had never known that. They then heard Selaura sigh.

"Uhm I have a secret too." Like Benjamin she took a deep breath and looked down. "I'm an abused child. I'm not going into details, beside that my dad was the one who hurt my mom and me. He could use a switch a belt or anything else. No, not only on the bottom, but also on my back, legs, arms and chest. I have some scars on my back and other places. So when I told you, where I got those scars, from a car accident and other accidents, it was a lie." Tears were rolling down from Selaura's cheeks. It was hard, but also relieved. It was like a huge stone had moved from her chest.

No one was saying a word. How could anyone hurt Selaura like that? No child deserved that. Every kid deserved to have loving parents. Selaura looked up, took a deep breath and gave them a smile.

"So Jim, beside your life story, don't you have any secret?" she asked.

Jim blushed lightly. He really didn't wanted to tell them, but now had Selaura and Benjamin told them their deepest secret. He sighed and looked at them.

"I'm afraid of water."

"What? But you like to swim in the ocean at the Academy." Katyuna pointed out.

"I know, but that's because I can breath. I know I can't drown."

"Wow…. Does Jess know?" Jim shook his head.

Katyuna nodded and was ready tell her secret. "I'm scared if being alone and the dark. I'm just so scared that one day, I'm going to woke up and see that I'm alone… the reason? Well once some bullies, meant it would be fun, to lock me down into a small basement at the school. It was dark and I was all alone. I was so scared, and was in that basement for a whole weekend… I was 9 years old."

Benjamin looked at her. "I remember that. Me and the whole class plus yours and mine family were searching for you."

Katyuna nodded.

There was some minute's silence, until one spoke.

"I wonder what's Jess's secret is." It was Benjamin. Jim looked at him and then looked out of the cell's bars. He knew… but he didn't want to tell them, unless Jess had given him permission.

What would happen now? He didn't know. He was just as scared as the rest of them. Jim couldn't help, but think of Silver. What would he do? He just didn't know that Silver was there with him. Just longer down the corridor.

* * *

Lewis sat against a wall in his room. He had been cried, his ribs and cheek hurt. And wow he felt bad, not for himself but for, Selaura and her friends. He had let her down; lied and used her… he didn't meant falling in love with her, but it just happened… He would help them get away from here. Even if it would coast his life.

Maria was sitting in her brig, freezing and worried for her daughter. Her cuts haven't got cleaned, and they didn't look good either. But all she could think about was her daughter.

Jess was still sitting in the room; she was scared, angry, hungry and tired. Scared of what was going to happen, angry because she couldn't do anything, and of course because she felt she had let her father down, hungry because she hadn't really been eating and tired because she haven't been sleeping well… What was she going to do?

* * *

**Yep it's on. I thought I would bring some secrets on the table, just because I thought it would be the time, where people told the true, since they was in deep shit of trouble. Okay I thought about those stories, and yes there will be some short points or stories about each fear. It will be found In: Good And Bad Memories. **

**I'm actually going to be pretty excited to write them, mostly Selaura's. Hope you like it. I don't know if I like it very much, so maybe I'll changes it a bit :)**

**Oh and Lewis? I'm actually feeling sorry for him... anyway! What will happen next you think? ;)**


	18. Trust worthy?

The next morning came Hayes was standing on deck, with his head high and arms behind is back. Watching the sun getting up. He could hear footsteps behind him.

"Everything ready son?" He asked not turning around.

"Yes sir." Jake said proudly. Knowing that he did the right things, and his little betrayer of a brother was the one who was beaten and now saw sore and bleeding in his room.

Jess woke up, still seeing she was alone. The 17-years-old girl looked around, thinking what had happened yesterday. Suddenly realizing she panicked. Sealaura, Katyuna, Benjamin and Jim! God her mom! Everyone was kidnapped! And what for? For a stupid necklace, she was wearing. Jessica really fell that this was all her fault. Jim had been whipped, her mother had deep cuts on her arms, and she was certain that they weren't cleaned, and then there was rest of her friends… hopefully nothing bad had happened to them, but Selaura had one broken heart…

"God… what am I going to do?" she said to herself feeling a tear falling down on her cheek.

Lewis walked slowly out of his room and went over to where Jessica was; he had bruised ribs, black eye and a bruised on his cheekbone plus a split lip. He knocked slightly on the door.

"Jess your there?" he whispered.

"Go away Lewis! You have done enough to mess my life up! And leave Selaura hell alone too!" she shouted.

Lewis sighed. There was no way he could make that girl trust him. But he had to try. "Jess-"

"Don't you dare call me that! Only my friends and family can call me that, and _we _are _not _friends."

Once again the boy sighed. "Jessica I want you to listen to me okay… It was never my intention to hurt Selaura, okay? Hell I didn't mean to fall in love with her! And I swear to god, that I didn't know that this was going to happen, I was only supposing to get the necklace, and I really tried to make my dad, to stop this… when they kidnapped you and Jim, I knew what I had done… Jess-ica I tried to get your friends, to help you two. I really did, but it seemed that my dad had seen that coming." Lewis stopped explaining to make sure, that Jess was listing to him. No sounds came so he continued. "When Smolly and Jolly came down and moved you away from the dungeon, I went down to clean Jim's back… no he didn't trusted me, and I still thinks he don't, not that I blame anyone of you. But I'll do my best, to get you out of here, I can promise you that…"

Jess sat in her room, listing to the story, she could hear the pain the boy was in, that he was close to tears. And some how Jess fell bad for the boy. There were some moments, where she swears she saw truth in his eyes. But why did he do it?

"Lewis?" she said.

"Yes?" Lewis said with hope in his voice.

"Can you do me a favour? Clean my mother's wounds… I don't think they are looking so good."

Lewis smiled relieve. "Yes I can. But I have to warn you. Your friends, Silver and Leland will soon get on this ship and get into the ship's brigs. We are going to leave soon. And you have to show them the way to the treasure."

Jessica was standing at the door, listing carefully what she was told.

"Okay… I don't like it, but thanks for telling me."

Lewis smiled. "Don't mention it… I wish I could do more." And with those words he went downstairs to the brigs, so he could clean the wounds on the young women's arms.

_I have to get out of here. _Jessica thought to herself.

* * *

Later, the pirates dragged, the kids, the cyborg and the man back to the ship and threw them into each brigs, or almost… Silver got a cell just beside Jess's mother, sharing it with Leland, while Benjamin and Jim got into their cell, also beside Maria, Selaura and Katyuna was locked up beside the boys. Silver was the only one who got chained up with his arm.

"I'm gonna blast all of yeh head of!" Silver shouted at the pirates. Jim ran over to the bars glaring at their captures and shook the bars violently. He kicked and threw himself into them, only giving himself pain.

"Jim, stop it!" Shouted Katyuna, went over to the bars, which were between her and the boys. Poor Selaura was sitting against the wall, with her knees tucked up to her chest, resting her head on her knees and silently cried.

"Jimbo ya, gonna hurt yeh'self!" Silver said sternly, but nothing seemed to stop the boy.

"SON STOP!" screamed Leland, trying to get through the boy, just as Jim was on his way to use all his force into the bars, Benjamin stood up and catch him and dragged him away.

"Jim stop! Come on man! You have to stop! Please!" Jim stopped but was breathing heavily, his body hurt, anger was getting bigger and bigger… The young man clenched his fists and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

"Okay Ben… you can let go now…" Jim said slowly.

"Not chance mate." And with those words, he made Jim sit down on the ground and sat beside him. Jim sighed looking from Katyuna to Silver and Leland, and then notice a young women beside him.

"Miss. Hinrichsen?" Jim asked, moved closer to the bars between him and Jess's mom.

Maria heard the voice, slowly lifted her head up and met with the young boy's blue eyes. "Jim?" she asked surprised.

"Maria?" Leland suddenly asked shocked. Maria turned her head and looked at the other man. God he looked just like Jim, just older.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" She asked harshly.

"You know each other?" Jim asked shocked. This was getting weirder and weirder.

"We were friends." Leland explained.

"Yeah some kind of friend."

Leland sighed. "You know-"

But the man did never have the chance to talk, until the door burst open. It was Lewis; he had a bucked of water and a cloth. He moved over to where Maria was sitting. She was chained, but the brigs door wasn't locked. He went inside, feeling uncomfortable with all those eyes on him.

"Your daughter, asked me to clean your arms." He said softly, took the women's arm and began cleaning it. Maria didn't say anything, only trying to bite her lips from the pain. No one said a word for a long time. Not even Selaura. Sure she had noticed him, but she didn't want to look at him.

After a while, Lewis had done cleaning and bandaged the wounds and walked away, but before he went out of the door, he looked at Selaura and said:

"I am sorry Selaura… never meant this to happen…" and with those words, tears threating to get out he walked away… leaving a crying Selaura. Katyuna moved over to her side, and hugged her tightly into her chest, trying to comfort her.

After that no one said a word. Selaura had eventually stopped crying, but was still held in to her friend's arms. Everybody knew what was going to happen now.

* * *

After what felt like forever, some pirates, Jess and the captain went back the cave, where the necklace had been hidden, and would find the map. They had figure out, that you didn't had to get through water, to be lead to the map. As they went further into the cave, the necklace slowly began to light up.

Jess was in front of them; while Hayes was walking right beside her, Jolly and Smolly were walking behind them, guns in their hands, making sure that Jess didn't ran away.

Finally they reached to the place where the map was hidden.

"Okay girl, go and get the map and then give it to me." Hayes ordered. Jess only gave one glare and stepped inside the cave to get the map.

When Jess found it, she gave it to Hayes, and all four went back to the long boat. Jessica knew that they were going to the planet. She was scared, for her friends and mom, scared if this will turn all right, and excited, to finally to see the treasure, her dad had been talking about.

"Gentle men! We are flying!" shouted the captain when they got back on deck.

"AYE!" shouted the crew. Jess was holding back by the two pirate twins. Not really happy with this situation. Her friends and mom was in danger, and so was she…

Hayes had ordered to throw Jess down to her mother in the brigs, until they will come to the planet.

"Enjoy the ride girl." Snared Smolly.

"Nice one Smolly."

"Thank you, Jolly."

With those words, the door got closed. Jessica glared from the door, and hurry ran over to her mother.

"Mom! Please, are you all right?" she asked with a lot of worries.

"I am fine sweetheart." Maria assured her daughter.

"Jess!" Her friends called.

"Jim! Selaura! Katyuna!" Jessica ran over to the bars, which were between her and Jim. Jim took her hands.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Me? I am fine! It's more you I am concerned about! You stupid boy! I swear if you don't feel pain now, I'll give you pain when we get back."

Everyone chuckled at Jess's remark even Jim but when he saw Jess's serious face he stopped.

"She gotcha right the're eh Jimbo?" Silver teased.

Jim frowned and blushed. Making Jess giggle.

Hayes then came down. Everyone went silence. Jess glared at him while standing in front of her mother. Jim and all the others stared at the man as well.

"Well Jess. It will only take a day or two to get, to the treasure. And you will be the one who will lead us." He said, as he walked closer to the cell where Jess was in. The young girl stood up and moved a bit closer to the bars.

"And what if I don't?" Jess said, with her strongest voice.

"Hmm… Smolly! Jolly!" Hayes shouts. The two pirates come down.

"Yes sir!" they saluted.

"I think young Mr. Hawkins needs another beating, don't you think?" The captain gave a smirk, to Jessica who suddenly had fear in her eyes. The pirates grin and move over to the cell where Jim and Benjamin were. They took Jim by his arms and dragged him out. Benjamin tried to help his friend, but sadly got kicked in his stomach and fell on the floor.

"Get your hands of me!" Jim shouted.

Jessica ran over to the bars, shaking them violent.

"Please don't! I will lead you there! Just please…" Tears formed in her eyes and she looked down.

Jim stood with his arms turned behind his back. He didn't want Jess to lead them, but he knew he couldn't handle another beating…

"Aww, Jessy…" Hayes says with a fake soft voice and touched her cheek. Feel the girl shaking under his touch. "Give him 3 lash." He then said.

"What? No! Stop please! I'm begging you!" Jess shouted, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Smolly chained the young man to the wall right in front of Jessica. Leland and Silver was shouting and screaming, that they should not touch that boy. Jim gave one gently smile and sad eyes to Jessica, who still was crying.

Jolly lifted the whip up and whipped the boy 3 times. Each time it hurt like if someone had drove you over, and then slides your arms, putting salt on the wounds. After the 3 lashes Jim was to weak to move, feeling that his back was bleeding a little again, he got dragged back to his cell. Benjamin hurried over to his friend side, while Jess was sitting on the other side of the bars between them again. Trying to make a comfort touch on Jim's arm.

"Hope you now understands what is going to happen, if you don't lead us the way." The captain said with an evil grin. Jess sniffed and nodded. "Good he said and left them all alone.

Silver shouting and coursing, Leland was close to tears and had fallen on his knees, felt like a totally failure. Maria tried to comfort her daughter, while Benjamin was helping Jim sitting up. Katyuna and Selaura looked at their fallen friend, tears rolling down their cheeks too.

* * *

After the journey that felt like an eternally, they were finally at planet, Theia Kolliderer. It looked like if another smaller planet had crashed down and now almost looked like if it had a head.

Jessica and Jim had been leaded up on deck. Jess was standing right beside Hayes, holding the treasure map, while The Captain's arm was wrapped around her shoulder.

"I can already smell the treasure." He said. Jess moved her head to the right side, to look at Jim, who was held by the two crazy twins, alien, pirates. With his hands tied together behind his back, looking worried back.

All Jess and Jim's friends were left behind in the ship. Hayes meant that they only needed Jim, if Jess wanted to say something that he didn't like to hear.

This journey was going to be interesting and scary…

* * *

**I actually did think about to make this chapter longer, but I thought it might be too long ^^ **

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes, hope you like it anyway :D**


	19. You can't take me - part 1

_You can't take me… YEAH!_

Captain Hayes was sitting in the front of the long boat, while Jim and Jess sat in the middle. Two other big pirates sat behind them, gun straight up in the air, keep a close eye to the two teens. Jess held the treasure map close, while the other hand was holding around Jim's arm, trying to get as much as comfort, as possible. They gave each other a look and a gently smile.

"It's now Jessy. Lets find that treasure right now." The captain said firm. Jess growled at the man, trying keep her comment down.

_Gotta fight another fight._

_I gotta run another night._

Both teens was pushed out of the boat. Jess was lucky to steady herself from the fall, while Jim lied on his side grunted in pain from the fall. Jess took Jim by his upper arm, and helped him up standing. He gave a gently nod. His way to say thanks right now. Jess gave a little smile, while suddenly feeling a rough hand pulling her back, by her arm.

She turned around, and was eye to eye, with the very strict captain. He pulled her hard by her arm, making Jess mumble in pain. Her arm had already cuts, and this just made it worse. Jim on the other hand, was getting pushed forward too by the two pirates. Making the young man growl.

"Now listen to me. You open that map, right now, or little Jimbo over there, is going to get hurt. You got me?" Hayes was in the eyelevel at Jess, making sure she got his point. She looked from Jim and back to Hayes, only gave him a short nod. "Good. Now open it!" He let go of her arm.

_Get it up_

_Check it out_

Jessica sighed and began to press on all the small buttons, showing up the light, that was showing them the way to the lost treasure. Hayes gave Jess a hard push on her back, making her fall.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Jim shouted, only getting a hard smack on the cheek. "hmp!" he grunted with clenched teeth.

"Shut up!" One of the big pirates shouted.

Jess gave a sharp glare to the pirate, got up from the ground and began to lead the way.

_I'm on the way_

_And it don't feel right_

_I gotta get me back_

All that Jess could think about, while the map was leading the way was that she wanted to get back. Get back and help her friends, get back and help her mother and to get back home to the Interstellar academy. She just wanted to get back.

"Go faster!" Hayes shouted and pushed her hard again. Jess looked back at the man with hate in her eyes. She will find a way. She had to.

Jim got pushed forward again. This time it was the gun; the biggest one was holding that was hitting him. Like his back wasn't sore enough! But he got back at his feet and followed Jess and Hayes.

_I can't be beat_

_And that's a fact…_

_It's okay_

_I'll find a way_

_You aren't gonna take me down, no way!_

"Jim!" She shouted tried to get away from Hayes, but the captain just grabbed her by the back of her shirt and holds her in place.

"Stay right here, you hear!?" he shouted. Jess looked down and nodded sadly. "Good. Now keep going!" He let go of Jess and everyone kept going. Anger and fear wear building inside the two teenagers. "God I don't know who's worst in your family. Your dad, mom or you."

Jess glared at the man but kept following the light, where the map leaded. She will show him. Show him who was the strongest, who was the smartest and who had most guts. She could do it, for her mom, dad, friends and Jim.

_Don't judge a thing_

_Till you know what's inside it_

Suddenly something snapped in Jessica's mind. She kicked Hayes' shin, took his sword and ran over to Jim and the pirates.

_Don't push me - I'll fight_

She began to fight them and knocked one of them down, just giving enough time to cut Jim's bonds from his hands, took his wrist and both of them ran as fast as they could.

_Never gonna give in _

_Never gonna give it up, no_

"GET THEM YOU IDEOTS!" Hayes Shouted.

_If you can't catch a wave_

_Then you never gonna ride it_

_You can't come uninvited _

Jim held Jessica's hand and both teens ran faster and faster. The light had stopped working, as Jess had closed the map totally and hid it away. They ran over to some rocks, hoping they wouldn't get caught.

_Never gonna give in_

_Never gonna give it up no_

Jim and Jessica was hidden between the rocks, they even find a hole where they could stay. Both kids tried to get their breath. When they saw some shadows outside they, pulled them back against the rock wall, trying to be as tiny as possible. The pirates didn't notice them and just ran along. The teenager looked at each other, still catching their breath. Their eyes said the same thing. _Shit._

_You can't take me_

_I'm free!_

* * *

**_This was a lot longer! But I am going to split it in two... the sad thing is, that I didn't saved it! SO I have to get right from the start!_**

**_Anwyay hope you like it._**

**_Lyric (c) Bryan adams_**


End file.
